Bianca's fantastic journey
by WitChan
Summary: Bianca sets off a fantastic journey to become a trainer. Other than that, she gets extremely interested in Pokemon and girls. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

A/N: This is an AU B2W2 story with Bianca having glasses and not being Aurea's assistance. Also, Bianca, Hilbert, and Hilda will have starters.

Chapter 1

"Ugh... it's morning already...?" Bianca groaned as she woke up after the sun outside rises on her face. "Damn... it is..." she added. She got off the bed and rubbed her eyes. Then, she grabbed her glasses, put them on, and walked out of her room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi, dad." Bianca said. She sat on the table while her dad turned around. "Hi, sweetie. It's nice to see you come down here early." Bianca's father said. "That's because the sun woke me up after it rises." Bianca said.

Minutes later...

After eating the breakfast her father cooked for her, she went up to her room and changed clothes. Once done, she went downstairs and head out of the door. Outside, she saw her friends, Hilda and Hilbert, heading towards a house. "Where are you guys heading to?" Bianca asked, distracting the two. "We're heading to Aurea's house to get a free Pokémon." Hilda replied. "You wanna get one, Bianca?" Hilbert asked. "Yes." Bianca replied. She rush towards her friends and the three went up to Aurea's house.

Hilda knocked on the door. The three waited for the hot scientist to open the door. Finally, she did. Aurea had a big, friendly smile on her face. "Hi, all." Aurea said. "Hi, Aurea." Hilbert and Hilda said in unison. "Hi, Professor Juniper." Bianca said. "Are you guys ready to start on your Pokémon journey?" Aurea asked. "Yes." Hilbert and Hilda replied in unison again. "A Pokémon journey, huh? Sounds good." Bianca said.

"Of course it is, Bianca. Now follow me, all three of you." Aurea said. Hilbert, Bianca, and Hilda got in and Aurea closed the door behind them. Then, Aurea head north with the young trio following her. "This is it, guys." Aurea said as she went around a table with three pokeballs and looked at the trio. "Choose." she added.

"Ok then. I'll take the left one." Hilda said. She grabbed the left pokeball. "I'll take the right one." Hilbert said. He took the right pokeball. "And I'll take the middle one." Bianca said. She grabbed the last pokeball on the table. "Hilbert, the one you obtain is a Oshawott. Hilda, the one you obtain is a Snivy. And Bianca, the one you obtained is a Tepig. And before you all leave, let me give you free pokedexs." Aurea said. She went under the table and grabbed three pokedexs out of a box. She gave one each to the trio.

"You can identify any Pokémon with a pokedex. Use it wisely." Aurea said. The three got out of the lab and head outside. "I gotta tell my dad I'm going on a Pokémon journey." Bianca said. "Ok." Hilbert said. He head his way towards Hilda's house. "I hope he won't mind letting you go on a Pokémon journey." Hilda said. She followed Hilbert to her own home. "He probably won't mind, Hilda." Bianca said.

The nerdy blonde went inside her house. "Hi, dad. I'm going on a Pokémon journey, that is if you don't mind." Bianca said. "A Pokémon journey, eh? Ok then. You can go out and have fun." Bianca's father said. Oh, thank you. I love you so much." Bianca said. She gave her old man a hug. "But... you gotta promise me not to have sex with boys." Bianca's father said. Bianca got off her father and looked at him. "I won't." Bianca said.

"Good. I'll meet you later in Nimbasa City. If you can beat the Gym Leader there, I'll let you continue on your journey as much as you want. If not, you must return home and spend a year as my sex toy." Bianca's father said. "Ok. I'll get my purse out of my room and then I'm out of here." Bianca said. She went upstairs to go to the room. Once she did, she grabbed her purse along with her green hat and got out of her room.

She wore the green hat and head outside. "I'll see you in Nimbasa City, Bianca. And remember, don't have sex with boys." Bianca's father said. "I won't, dad." Bianca said. Bianca closed the door from outside and saw Hilbert and Hilda coming towards her. "Was your old man ok with you having a Pokémon journey?" Hilbert asked. "Yes, but I gotta promise him that I won't have sex with boys." Bianca replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. But... since your father didn't tell you not to have sex with Pokémon and girls, maybe I can teach you how to do both." Hilda said. "You should, Hilda. I always want to know how it feels like to have sex with Pokémon. Also, I have a sexy side on girls, especially Professor Juniper's friend, Fennel." Bianca said. "Now that's what I like to hear. Follow me." Hilda said.

Bianca and Hilbert followed Hilda to her house. Inside, Bianca gasped and covered her mouth slightly with a smile on her face. "Oh, my..." Bianca said. What she saw was Hilda's mother having sex with several Pokémon at the same time. "Hi, Bianca..." Hilda's mother said. "Hi, there." Bianca said as she waved at Hilda's mother with the same hand she covered her mouth. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Hilda said.

The trio went upstairs. "So, Hilda. Did you learn how to have sex with your Pokémon from your mom?" Bianca asked. "Yes. I can teach you everything right from the book." Hilda replied. "Ok. And here's another question. Did your mom teach you how to have sex with girls after you told her you have a sexy side for them?" Bianca asked. "I told her I have a sexy side for them but she didn't teach me how to have sex with them. Aurea did. Aurea and I always have sex with each other two times a week." Hilda replied.

"So that explains why you told me you want to help Aurea with an experiment last week." Bianca said. "But anyway, where do we start?" she asked. "We can start with pokephilia first." Hilda replied. She released her Snivy while Hilbert released his Oshawott. Also, Bianca released her male Tepig. "Rub your Pokemon's crotch first if you have to." Hilda said. She laid on her stomach and rubbed Snivy's tiny cock. Then, she rubbed Oshawott's small dick with the fingers from her other hand.

The Pokémon blushed and looked excited. Their dicks slightly grew bigger. "Keep watching, Bianca. You'll eventually see the good part." Hilbert said. After the Pokemons' dicks grew, Hilda sucked her Snivy's dick while jerking Oshawott's. Both Pokémon moaned softly. "You can do more than just rubbing and sucking their cocks, Bianca. You can tell them to fuck your asshole and pussy as long as you want, like you saw earlier with Hilda's mother and her Pokémon. Also, you can make them lick it and suck or lick your nipples." Hilbert said.

"That's it, huh? Thank you for telling me all of this, Hilbert." Bianca said. "No problem, Bianca." Hilbert said. Hilda got off the Pokémon and put her Snivy inside his ball while Hilbert did the same to his Oshawott. "So, how do I have my way with girls?" Bianca asked while rubbing Tepig's head. "Get up and I'll show you in a second." Hilda replied. She went towards Bianca and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Then, she stick her tongue inside Bianca's mouth and swiped Bianca's own tongue with it. "Feeling her tongue with your own, Bianca? Wrestle it with yours." Hilbert said. Bianca moved her own tongue to wrestle Hilda's. "Now grab her ass and squeeze it. You can rub her pussy from the outside or squeeze her breasts if you want." Hilbert added. Bianca grabbed Hilda's ass and squeezed it. Then, she rubbed Hilda's breast with her other hand.

"You're doing good, Bianca." Hilbert added more. Hilda squeezed Bianca's ass with one of her hands while rubbing the pussy with the other. "Fuck, man. This is so hot." Hilbert said. He went under his pants and masturbated. The Unovians kept going with their hot lesbian kiss until they finally stopped. Hilbert also stopped masturbating after Bianca and Hilda did their thing. It last five minutes.

"I'm ready to do this." Bianca said. She put her Tepig inside her ball and put the ball in her purse. She, Hilbert, and Hilda got out of the room and head downstairs. In the same room from downstairs, they now saw White's mother wiping a lot of sperm off her face while putting it in her mouth to swallow it. "Bye, Hilda's mother." Bianca said. "Bye, all. Take care." Hilda's mother said as the kids went outside.

The three went north to a route. Hilda and Hilbert stopped while Bianca kept going. The blonde noticed she walked alone and saw Hilbert and Hilda remove their own clothes. "Don't worry about us, Bianca. We'll stay here and have sex with each other. After all, Hilda's my favorite fuck-buddy." Hilbert said. "Just to let you know, Bianca, Hilbert can fuck me very good." Hilda said. Both were completely naked after removing everything off them. "Ok... then. I'll see you two later." Bianca said. She head off while Hilbert and Hilda got atop of each other on the ground and make out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hmm... where am I supposed to go first?" Bianca said as she didn't know what to do. "I gotta buy a map... or just borrow someone's map if I can." she added. She continued on until she saw a girl coming out of a route. It was Rosa. Bianca went up to her close enough. "Do you have a map I can borrow?" Bianca asked. "Sure, my friend. You can have it. I don't need it anymore." Rosa said. She gave Bianca her map.

"Oh, thank you." Bianca said. She gave Rosa a hug. Rosa hugged back. "No problem." Rosa said. The two got off each other after an eight-minute hug. "And by the way, what's your name?" Rosa asked as she touched Bianca's shoulder. "The name's Bianca," Bianca replied. "Bianca... such a cute name. Anyway, my name's Rosa," Rosa said as she introduced her name to Bianca. "Nice name, Rosa." Bianca said.

"Thanks. Anyway, follow me to this quiet route and I'll show you where to go first." Rosa said. She and Bianca walked inside the route. Rosa pointed at the southwestern part of the map. "Go to Aspertia City, my hometown, to get your first badge. "You're here near Accumula Town so you gotta go to Castelia City to sail to Aspertia City." she added. "I gotta go through that to get the first badge? Damn." Bianca said.

"Frustrating, huh? Anyway, after you obtain your first badge, you can walk through here in Virbank City to get a second badge. After that, you go back to Castelia City to get your third badge, then Nimbasa City, Driftveil City, Mistralton City, Opelucid City, and finally, Humilau City. Once you collect all eight Gym badges, you can walk your way towards there to battle the Elite Four and their Champion, but you gotta go through a tough Victory Road first." Rosa said.

"Ah... so hard to do but I'll take it anyway." Bianca said. "Oh, and you can catch a Pokémon that knows how to Fly and use it to travel through places you already visited." Rosa reminded. "At least that's easy to do." Bianca said. "I know. Anyway, you feel like battling?" Rosa asked. "Sure, man." Bianca said. "Ok. Prepare to face my wrath!" Rosa said. She and Bianca moved away from each other. Then, Rosa released Sawk while Bianca released her only Pokémon, Tepig.

"Stone Edge!" "Ember!" The Sawk shook the ground and released a pair of stones, knocking Tepig with them. The Tepig fainted. "Oh, man. I lost my first Pokémon battle." Bianca said. She put her fainted Tepig inside his ball. "That's it? You only have a Tepig? You need to catch a Pokémon or two if you want more Pokémon in your party. Also, you gotta train your Pokémon here if you want them to become stronger." Rosa said with a friendly advice. She put her healthy Sawk back inside his pokeball.

"I need some pokeballs if I want to catch them. I hope they don't cost much at the pokestore." Bianca said. "I'll let you have these. They're Ultra Balls. You can catch any Pokémon with it." Rosa said as she pulled out five ultra balls out of her purse and gave them to Bianca. "Nice." Bianca said. She put the Ultra Balls inside her purse. "And here are more items you can carry. I don't need them anymore since I'm a powerful trainer and all." Rosa said. She got everything out of her purse except for her pokeball.

Bianca grabbed the items and put them inside her purse. "Wow, Rosa... all I can say is thank you." Bianca said. She put her purse on her shoulder. "No problem, Bianca. Just trying to help a novice trainer like yourself. Before you move on, you wanna..." Rosa looked around to see if someone else is there besides her and Bianca. She looked at Bianca again. "...practice with me to french kiss each other?" Rosa finished her sentence.

"I'd love to, Rosa." Bianca replied with a bright smile on her face. "Good. Follow me to a safe spot if someone comes here later." Rosa said. Bianca followed Rosa to a safe spot. After making it here, Rosa gave Bianca a sharp, seductive look on her face and kissed the blonde's lips. Both blushed from the kiss Rosa delivered. Then, both went deep with a tongue-kiss. Bianca moved her hand towards Rosa's nice ass and squeezed it. Rosa responded with a squeeze on Bianca's ass.

The two finally broke their hot kiss after lasting it for three minutes. "Now let's take off our clothes." Rosa said with the same voice she made earlier. Both trainers removed their clothes, shoes, and socks. Then, they removed their own bra and panties. Rosa looked at over Bianca's ass. "Nice body, Bianca." Rosa said. She slapped Bianca's nice ass. "Thanks. Your body looks nice also." Bianca said.

"It does. Anyway, lay down for me so I can scissor your pussy." Rosa said. "Wait, wait, wait. You want to scissor my pussy? Doesn't that sound dangerous?" Bianca asked. "I'm not taking about that, my beautiful blonde. I'm talking about tribadism, which means two girls can "scissor" each other's pussies. Most people use the term "scissor" instead of tribadiam." Rosa replied.

"Ah, I see. For a minute, I thought you want to kill me. But anyway, let's do this." Bianca said. Bianca laid flat on the ground for Rosa. "Good. Now spread those cute legs for me." Rosa said. Bianca spread her legs. Then, Rosa raised one of Bianca's legs and touched her pussy with Bianca's after reaching towards it. "Ready?" Rosa asked. "Ready." Bianca replied. Rosa scissored Bianca's pussy as fast as she can. Both moaned.

"You like that, don't you?" Rosa asked while scissoring Bianca's pussy. "Yes, and it feels so good. Keep going." Bianca replied. Rosa kept going and going, giving Bianca her all. Their sweet moans grew louder than before. Both girls screamed loudly as they finally orgasmed. Both gasped and then stopped. Rosa got off Bianca while Bianca looked at the mess she and Rosa made.

"Wow, did we just make a mess?" Bianca asked. "Yes. After two girls scissor together long enough, they make an explosive orgasm, which creates a sexy mess." Rosa said. "I see. Anyway, it was nice having fun with you. I gotta train my Pokémon and catch a few." Bianca said. "Ok, baby. I'll see you later." Rosa said. She gave Bianca a kiss on the forehead. After that, she put her clothes on while Bianca did the same to her clothes by putting them on. "Bye, Bianca." Rosa said. She left the route. "Bye, Rosa." Bianca said.

Hours later...

"There. I finally made it to freaking Aspertia City." Bianca said. Right now, she have Pokémon with her, a Zubat she caught in the same route she met Rosa, a Purrlion in another route, and her Tepig. She trained all of them but she didn't have sex with them yet. Anyway, she searched for the Gym. Finally, she did. She went inside it. After owning a few trainers blocking her way, she saw Cheren, the Gym Leader, standing near the end of the Gym.

"Hi there. Are you the Gym Leader?" Bianca asked. "Yes." Cheren replied. "The name's Cheren." he added. "I'm Bianca." the blonde said. "So, are you ready to battle?" Cheren asked. "Hell yes." Bianca said. Bianca moved away from Cheren and released her Pokémon, Zubat. Cheren released a level 13 Spinda. "Brave Bird, Zubat!" "Return, Spinda!" The Zubat charged at Spinda, knocking her on the ground. The Spinda fainted while Zubat suffered recoil.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that..." Cheren said. He put his fainted panda Pokémon inside her ball and released a level 16 Glameow. "Brave Bird again!" "Double-Edge!" The Pokémon charged at each other with speed. Glameow was fast enough to strike Zubat first. The Zubat collapsed and fainted while Glameow suffured a recoil.

"One down, two to go." Bianca said. She put Zubat inside his ball and released Purrlion. "Sucker Punch!" "Double-Edge again!" The Dark-type lays a quick sucker punch before Glameow could attack. The Glameow fainted. "Ugh... only one more to use..." Cheren said. He released his last Pokémon, a level 20 Herdier, and put the fainted cat inside her ball. The Herdier Intimidated Purrlion with her sharp glare.

"Return, Herdier!" Sucker Punch again!" The Purrlion lays out a sucker punch to Herdier. Then, the Herdier retaliated with Return. The Purrlion fainted. "Ugh... go, Tepig!" Bianca released her last Pokémon, Tepig. THe Tepig was holding a Quick Claw. "Return again, Herdier!" "Superpower!" The Tepig quickly stores his power and charged at Herdier, sending her towards Cheren. The Herdier fainted.

"Damn, man... if not for that Quick Claw your Tepig is holding, I would have won the battle between us. But anyway, congratulations for beating me. You deserved a badge." Cheren said. He gave one of his badges to Bianca. The blonde squealed with happiness. "Now I need seven more badges." Bianca said. She put her badge inside her purse and put Tepig back inside his ball while Cheren did the same to his fainted Herdier. "Bye, Cheren. It was fun battling you." the blonde added. She turned around and left. "Bye, Bianca. Take care." Cheren said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gotta take a break." Bianca said. She sat on the ground in route, being close to Virbank City. "Hmm... I can't just sit here and do nothing. I gotta do something." she added. She released Tepig out of his pokeball and looked at him directly. "Lay flat on your back for me, Tepig." Bianca said. The Tepig lay on his back. "Good." the blonde added with a smile on her face. She rubbed the Tepig's small dick.

Bianca blushed and so did Tepig. "You like that, Tepig?" Bianca asked. The Tepig barely nodded his head, which means yes. "Good." the blonde said. She touched the dick with her other finger on the same hand and jerked it. The Tepig moaned softly. "That's right, Tepig. Moan for mommy." Bianca said.

Minutes later...

After training her Pokémon, including evolving Zubat, Purrlion, and Tepig to Golbat, Liepard, and Pignite respectively, she head her way towards Virbank City. She continued on until she reached and Gym and opened it. After beating the regular trainers inside, she rush her way towards Roxie, who had watched Bianca battled the trainers. "You look good battling those trainers, my blonde friend." Roxie said.

"I did, huh? Anyway, are you the Gym Leader?" Bianca asked. "Yes. I'm Roxie," Roxie replied. "I'm Bianca, your ordinary blonde." Bianca said. "Nice to meet you, Bianca." Roxie said. Both shook hands. Then, the two stopped while holding each other's hands. Roxie rubbed a part of it with her thumb. "So soft..." Roxie said. She licked her lips. Then, she stopped and let go of Bianca's hand with her own.

"Let's battle each other. After we battle, I got a surprise for you." Roxie said. "Ok." Bianca said. The two chicks separate from each other. Roxie released a level 22 Grimer and Bianca released Golbat. "Brave Bird!" "Ice Punch!" The Golbat tucked his head and charged at the sludge Pokémon. The Grimer fainted while Golbat suffered a lot of recoil damage. "Too bad that Eviolite I had on Grimer didn't help." Roxie said.

She put her fainted sludge Pokémon inside her pokeball and released a level 20 Trubbish. "Brave Bird again!" "Explosion, Trubbish!" The Golbat again charged at his opponent with speed. The Trubbish fainted. Again, Golbat suffered recoil damage. "What's going on...?" Roxie said. She put her fainted trash Pokémon inside her ball and released a level 30 Nidoqueen.

"Ice Beam!" "Brave Bird!" The Golbat assaulted Nidoqueen with a deadly charge. After that, the Golbat suffered more recoil from the risk-taking move. Then, the Nidoqueen spits out at beam of ice at Golbat, making him fall on the ground. The Golbat fainted. "Finally, I knocked that bad boy out." Roxie said. "Damn, I was hoping to keep my powerful Golbat in battle, but oh well." Bianca said.

The blonde put the bat inside his ball and released Liepard. "Night Slash, Liepard!" "Earth Power!" The cat Pokémon slashed Nidoqueen with his sharp nail. The Nidoqueen collapsed and fainted. "Only one more to use... Go, Nidoking!" Roxie released her fourth and last Pokémon, a level 35 Nidoking holding a Choice Scarf. "Sucker Punch!" "Earth Power!" The Liepard quickly gave the drill Pokémon a swift sucker punch.

The Nidoking stomped the ground and smashed Liepard with Earth Power. The Liepard fainted. "Damn. Something told me I should have caught more." Bianca said. She put Liepard back inside his ball and released Pignite holding a Quick Claw. "Earth Power again!" "Flare Blitz!" Feeling the Quick Claw's rare activation, the Pignite rush towards the deadly looking Nidoking with speed and tackled him hard, knocking him on the ground. The Nidoking fainted.

"Well, that's that. You won. Here's a badge for ya." Roxie pulled a badge out and gave it to Bianca. "My second badge." Bianca said. She put the badge in her purse and put her Pignite inside his ball while Roxie did the same to her fainted Nidoking. Bianca looked at Roxie. "So what's your surprise?" Bianca asked. "Follow me in my room and you'll see it." Roxie replied.

The rocker headed straight towards her room while Bianca followed her. Then, Roxie went under her bed and pulled a strap-on out. "What's that thing, Roxie?" Bianca asked. "It's a strap-on for lesbian females to use to fuck other lesbians." Roxie replied. "Nice. Can you give it a try on me?" the blonde asked. "Sure, baby. Anything for you." the rocker replied. "Climb up on my bed and bent down for me." Roxie added. Bianca climbed on the rocker's bed and bent down.

"That's a good blonde. Now prepare for your anus." Roxie said. She equipped the strap-on on her waist. After that, she pulled Bianca's skirt and slid her panties. The rocker jammed Bianca's asshole with her strap-on. "Ah...!" Bianca gasped. "That hurts." she added. "I know, but you'll enjoy my fucking on you." Roxie said. She put her hands between the blonde's waists and fucked her.

Bianca moaned. "Oooh... oh... oh... Roxie..." Bianca said. "Feels good, huh?" Roxie asked. "Ah... ah... yes..." Bianca replied. "Good. Prepare for my swift fucking." Roxie said. She fucked Bianca faster than ever. Bianca moaned louder. Also, she squeezed the blanket on the bed tightly. "Oh, Roxie... Roxie... that feels so good, baby... keep pounding it as much as you can..." Bianca said.

"As you wish, my blonde." Roxie said. She humped Bianca like a raging madman. Bianca screamed and screamed as Roxie went on with her asshole aggressively. "You can stop now, Roxie...!" Bianca finally told Roxie to stop. The rocker got off Bianca's bleeding asshole. Bianca laid flat on the floor and gasped heavily. Roxie removed the strap-on off her waist and put it under her bed.

Bianca finally stopped gasping. She slowly turned around to face Roxie. "Thank you, Roxie." Bianca said. "No problem, my beautiful blonde." Roxie said. The two embraced a deep kiss. Roxie laid her back on the bed while Bianca followed her with the kiss they're sharing. Roxie grabbed Bianca's sore ass with both her hands and squeezed them tightly.

Several minutes later...

After breaking their kiss, Bianca slowly got off Roxie and land her feet on the floor. "See you later, baby. Come back here later if you can." Roxie said as she remained on the bed. "I will, my precious rocker." Bianca said. She blew the rocker a kiss. Then, she turned around and slowly walked away.

Several minutes later...

"I gotta train my Pokémon more before I can move on." Bianca said. She head her way towards the same route she trained and evolved her Pokémon. Once there, she gasped, seeing a beautiful woman with glasses. The woman gasped too. It was Fennel. The girls smiled at each other. "Oh, Fennel. I'm so glad to see you." Bianca said. "I'm glad to see you too, Bianca." Fennel said.

The older girl rush towards Bianca and gave her a hug. Bianca hugged back. Then, they let go. "So what brings you here, Bianca?" Fennel asked. "I'm here to train my Pokémon again. Minutes ago, I beat the Gym Leader, Roxie, in Virbank City. And before that, I beat Aspertia City's Gym Leader, Cheren." Bianca replied. "I see." Fennel said. "And what brings you here, Fennel?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, I'm just hanging around. That's all. I wasn't expecting to see any of my friends here until now." Fennel replied. "Anyway, what are you planning on doing next after you train your Pokémon?" she asked. "I'm going over to Professor Juniper's house to spend some time with her. Then, I'm heading to Castelia City." Bianca replied. "Ah... so you're going over to Aurea's house to spend time with her... Bianca, before I leave here... I want to do this." Fennel said.

Fennel grabbed Bianca's left breasts and squeezed it gently, making them blush heavily. Then, she squeezed Bianca's ass with her other hand. "You like that, baby?" Fennel asked with a cooed voice. "Yes. Oh god, yes." Bianca replied. She sexually retaliated with a squeeze on Fennel's ass with one of her hands while squeezing the right breast with the other hand.

"God, you look so fucking beautiful, Fennel. Oh, I've been waiting to say that since the day I first met you." Bianca said. "You look beautiful too, my blonde. Not only that you're beautiful but you're the sexiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on." Fennel said. "Oh, Fennel..." Bianca said. The two quickly embraced a deep kiss while continuing to squeeze each other's breast and ass.

They broke their hot kiss after doing it for ten minutes. Also, they let go of each other's breast and ass. "Oh, that kiss was splendid, Fennel." Bianca said. "I strongly agree %1,000." Fennel said. The two quickly removed their clothes, socks, and shoes. After that, they removed the bra and panties, exposing their naked bodies to each other. "Lay down so I can lick that nice looking pussy of your, Bianca." Fennel said. "Ok, my blunette beauty." Bianca said.

Bianca quickly laid down and spread her legs for Fennel. The older girl went down and licked Bianca's wet pussy. Bianca moaned. "Oh, Fennel... lick it good. Lick it as much as you can." Bianca said. Fennel went deep on Bianca's pussy and continue licking it. Bianca moaned and moaned as Fennel munched her carpet good. "Fennel... Fennel... oh, Fennel... that feels so fucking good, baby... oh, baby... don't stop... don't stop..." Bianca said. She didn't want Fennel to stop doing this to her.

"Ah... Ah... you can let go now..." Bianca said. Fennel got off Bianca's pussy and looked directly at her with a bright smile. Bianca gasped and gasped until she finally stopped. "Again, you're the sexiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on." Fennel said. "I love you when you call me beautiful, baby. Now let me lick your pussy." Bianca said. Fennel laid down and spread her legs. Bianca got up and laid back down. She licked Fennel's wet pussy, making her gasp and moan.

"Work that wet pussy, baby. Work it." Fennel said while she moaned. "Oh, that feels so fucking good, Bianca..." she added more. She randomly spout out words about Bianca's beautiful appearance and her licking the wet pussy. As time passes by, Bianca continued to sexually work on Fennel's wet pussy. "Can't take much more of this, Bianca." Fennel said. Bianca got off the sexy blunette and looked at her while she gasped with joy.

Fennel finally stopped gasping. Bianca went closer to Fennel's face and gave her a deep kiss. Their breasts goosed on each other. Fennel squeezed Bianca's ass with both her hands while Bianca gently rubbed Fennel's long hair. "Mmm... mmm... mmm..." the girls moaned loudly with their share of kiss.

Ten minutes later...

They finally broke their erotic kiss after doing it for ten minutes. They got off the ground and put their clothes on, including their socks and shoes. After that, Fennel slapped Bianca great ass. "I'll see you later, cutie." Fennel said. Bianca sexually retaliated with a slap on Fennel's ass. "I'll see you later too, my beauty." Bianca said. Fennel walked away happily while Bianca watched the blunette switching her nice ass.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, goodie. A Pokémon with wings." Bianca said after she saw a shiny Pidove pop out of nowhere. "I hope you have Fly." Bianca said. She threw one of her Ultra Balls at the shiny Pidove. It was effectively caught. "Gotcha. " Bianca said.

Seconds later...

Bianca knocked on Aurea's door. She moved back a bit and waited for the middle-aged woman to open the door. Aurea finally opened the door. She smiled after seeing Bianca near her. "It's so nice to see you again, Bianca." Aurea said. "It's nice to see you again, Professor Juniper." Bianca said. "So, how did your Pokémon journey go?" Aurea asked. Bianca went in and Aurea closed the door behind.

"It went well, but I'm not done yet." Bianca said. "Ah, I see. Keep up the good work." Aurea said. "I will. And by the way, I learned that you taught Hilda lesbian stuff and the both of you do it to each other two times a week." Bianca said. "So she told you that, huh? I knew she would. Since you're here, let's say you and me... have sex. I can do what I always do to Hilda. She enjoys most of it." Aurea said.

"I'd love to see you try your sexual techniques on me, baby." Bianca said with a smooth voice. "Ok then. Let's take off our clothes first and then we'll get started." Aurea said. The girls removed their own clothes including the socks and shoes they wore. Then, they removed the bra and panties, exposing each other's private areas. "Lay on that table, Bianca." Aurea said. "Ok, Juniper." Bianca said.

She went towards the table and climbed on it. Then, she laid on it. "Good, baby. Now spread your legs." Aurea said. Bianca spread those cute legs of hers. Aurea slowly licked her lips. Then, she stopped. "Prepare for a good carpet munching, Bianca." Aurea added. She rush towards Bianca, kneeled down, and went deep on Bianca's wet pussy. "Aurea..." Bianca gasped. She moaned.

Aurea reached her left hand towards Bianca's left breasts and squeezed the left nipple. "Oh, Aurea..." Bianca said. She moaned a bit louder. "Aurea...!" Bianca gasped again after feeling Aurea's fingers jamming inside her tight asshole. Aurea fingered it with speed. "Oh, Aurea... Aurea... that feels so good. Oh, you're too rough..." Bianca added as she kept moaning and moaning. Aurea moved towards the right nipple with the same hand she used to squeeze the left one.

And speaking of squeezing, the middle-aged woman squeezed the right nipple. "Oh, Aurea... Aurea... Aurea... like I said before, you're too rough... but I'm enjoying this. I bet Hilda's lucky to have you do her like this..." Bianca said. After a bit of time went by, Bianca finally told Aurea to stop. The woman did. Bianca gasped and gasped while Aurea looked at her.

Bianca stopped gasped. "You want more, my beautiful blonde?" Aurea asked sweetly. "Yes, Juniper." Bianca replied. "Good. And by the way, you don't have to call me Professor Juniper or Juniper. You can call me Aurea," Aurea said. "Ok, Aurea." Bianca said. Aurea went closer to the right nipple and sucked on it hard. Bianca moaned again. Aurea gently moved her hand towards Bianca's wet pussy and fingered it.

"Damn, Aurea. You're too damn good." Bianca said. Aurea moved her face up a little and visibly licked the nipple. Bianca looked at it with those cute eyes of hers. "Your tongue looks so damn beautiful, Aurea..." Bianca said. She gasped again after Aurea jammed her fingers inside Bianca's tight asshole for the second time. Aurea fingered it as she goes on.

"Aurea, baby... don't stop... don't stop.. oh, god... don't stop..." Bianca didn't want Aurea to stop doing her sexy technique. "Ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... oh, Aurea.." Bianca moaned and moaned. "That's enough for now, baby..." Bianca told Aurea to stop and she did.

Bianca gasped and then stopped. "I can do one more sexual technique on you, Bianca. You can either choose a number: one, two, or three." Aurea said. "Hmmm... I'll choose the number three." Bianca said. Aurea smiled at Bianca brightly. "You're so lucky for choosing the number three, Bianca. Bent down on the table and spread your legs. I'll be right back." Aurea said.

Aurea went inside her room while Bianca got off the table and got back on it by bending down. "I'm back, Bianca." Aurea said. She had a strap-on on her waist with two thick dildos attached on it. Bianca look at Aurea and smiled. "It's one of those things Roxie used on me it only had one instead of two." Bianca said. She turned back around to face the dry paint wall.

"Are you ready for this?" Aurea asked. She slapped Bianca's nice ass, making it jiggle. "Yes." Bianca replied. "Are you sure, Bianca?" Aurea asked again. "Yes, I'm sure." Bianca replied again. "Ok then. Prepare your pussy and ass!" Aurea said. She jammed her strap-on inside Bianca's holes. Bianca gasped loudly. Aurea fucked her.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Aurea...!" Bianca said as she moaned and moaned. Aurea went faster on Bianca like a wild animal. "You want me to keep going, Bianca?" Aurea asked as she continued to fuck Bianca's brains out. "Yes...!" Bianca replied with excitement. "Oh, god...! God...!" Bianca's moans grew louder and louder. "Aurea...! You can stop now..! I can't take it anymore...!" Bianca finally told Aurea to stop after getting fucked in both holes for five minutes.

Aurea slowly got off her. Bianca gasped heavily while Aurea removed her strap-on. Bianca stopped gasping and then looked at Aurea. "God, you're so amazing!" Bianca said. "Hilda always say that to me after I fucked her brains out. But anyway, I want you to have this bag with tons of useful items. It'll help your journey a lot easier." Aurea said. She grabbed the bag under the table and gave it to Bianca.

"Thank you." Bianca said. She slowly reach towards her purse and put the bag of items inside it. After that, she slowly went closer to Aurea. "Let's make out before I leave." Bianca said. "Great idea, baby." Aurea said. Both girls locked each other's lips and went deep.

Minutes later...

"I hope I can find the Gym Leader here quick so I can get the hell out of here." Bianca said. She finally reach towards the Gym Leader, Burgh. "Are you the Gym Leader here?" Bianca asked. "Yes." Burgh replied. "Oh, thank god. Let's get this battle over with so I can get out of here." Bianca said. "Let me guess. You hate the sticky honey surrounding my Gym, right?" Burgh said. "Yes. I mean, why decorating your Gym with honey? It doesn't make sense to me." Bianca asked.

"Honey is my number one favorite thing in the world. That's all." Burgh replied. "Yeah... ok. But anyway, let's hurry and battle for Christ sake. It feels like I'm gonna suffocate here." Bianca said. "Ok then." Burgh said. The blonde moved a few steps away from Burgh. Then, she released her Golbat while Burgh released a level 35 Heracross. "Stone Edge!" "Brave Bird!" The Crobat struck Heracross with a dangerous tackle. The Heracross fainted while the Golbat suffered recoil.

"Damn... go, Pinsir!" Burgh released a level 40 Pinsir and put the fainted Heracross inside his ball. "Brave Bird again, Golbat!" "Stone Edge!" The Golbat struck his opponent again with a deadly tackle. The Pinsir recovered and stomped the ground, shaking it. Several pile of stones struck the Golbat. The Golbat collasped and fainted. "Ugh... go, Liepard!" Bianca released Liepard. "Night Slash!" "X-Scissor!"

The Liepard sliced Pinsir with his sharp claw, knocking him down. The Pinsir fainted. "Ok then... go, Vespiquen!" Burgh released a level 37 Vespiquen and put Pinsir inside his ball. "Attack Order!" "Night Slash again!" The Liepard sliced Vespiquen, which didn't do much damage. The Vespiquen ordered the bees inside her to attack Liepard, which they did. The Liepard fainted.

"Faint that thing, Pignite!" Bianca released Pignite and put Liepard inside his ball. "Flare Blitz!" "Roost!" The Pignite charged at Vespiquen with a fiery tackle. The Vespiquen collapsed and fainted. "Damn it..." Burgh cursed. He put the fainted Vespiquen inside her ball and released a level 41 Yanmega. "Air Slash!" "Flare Blitz!" The Yanmega attemped to slice the incoming Pignite but missed as Pignite quickly dodged it.

Then, the Pignite tackle Yanmega, crashing her on the ground. The Yanmega fainted. "Go, Leavanny!" Burgh released his last Pokémon, a level 40 Leavanny. "Aerial Ace!" "Flare Blitz!" The Leavanny quickly sliced Pignite. The Pignite fainted. "Hmmm... go, Pidove!" Bianca released Pidove to battle. "Aerial Ace!" the trainers said in unison. The Pokémon sliced each other. Pidove suffered tons of damage but didn't fainted. Leavanny, however, collasped and fainted.  
"Well, that's a bitch. Anyway, good battle. Here's your badge." Burgh gave Bianca one of his badges. "Fucking finally, man. Now it's time to get the fuck out of here." Bianca said. Both trainers put their Pokémon inside their pokeballs. Then, Bianca walked away.

Minutes later...

"I'll have fun with my Pignite here in the desert." Bianca said. She released her Pignite. Then, Bianca laid down, spread her legs, pulled her dress up, and slid her panties. "Fuck my pussy, Pignite." Bianca said. The Pignite nod his head and walk towards Bianca with a horny look on his face. He plunged his dick inside Bianca's wet pussy and fucked her.

"That's it, Pignite. That's it. Fuck me harder and faster if you can." Bianca said as she moaned. Hearing the blonde trainer's response, the Pignite fucked her pussy faster. Bianca grew her sweet moan slightly louder. "Oh, Pignite... Pignite... good Pokémon." she added while moaning.

The sex scene between Bianca and her Pignite kept going and going. Finally, they screamed together, meaning they orgasmed together. Both gasped and then stopped. "Oh, god... that was so fantastic, Pignite. Let's take a little nap here." Bianca said. The Pignite crawled on the blonde and laid on her stomach. Both closed their eyes.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twenty-minutes after her beauty nap, Bianca went all the way towards Nimbasa City. She saw her father standing at the middle of the city. The blonde went towards him. "Hi, dad." Bianca said. "Hi, Bianca. So are you ready to battle Nimbasa's Gym Leader?" Bianca's father asked. "Yes." Bianca replied. "Ok. And remember what I said if you lose against the Gym Leader." Bianca's father said. "I remember what you said to me at home, dad." Bianca said. "Oh, and you didn't have sex with any male, right?" Bianca's father asked. "I didn't, dad." Bianca replied. "Good." Bianca's father said.

Minutes later...

After owning many regular trainers in Nimbasa's Gym, Bianca went straight towards a smiling Elesa. "I must say you're looking good. Anyway, I'm Elesa, the Gym Leader," Elesa said. "I'm Bianca," Bianca said. "Bianca... one of the cutest names I've ever heard..." Elesa said. "Why thanks for the compliment, Elesa." Bianca said. Elesa reached her hand towards Bianca's left cheek and rubbed it. Both blushed.

"And you look cute too..." Elesa said. She continued to rub Bianca's soft cheek until she stopped. "let's battle, shall we?" the Electric-type Gym Leader added. "Sure, babe." Bianca said. "Ok. Oh, and here's a friendly reminder: I'm very tough so good luck beating me." Elesa said. "Oh, I will." Bianca said. The powerful trainers moved several inches away from each other. Elesa released a level 42 Electivire and Bianca released her shiny Tranquill.

"Return!" "Thunderpunch!" The Electivire swift punched Tranquill on his right cheek. The Tranquill fainted. "Damn..." Bianca sweared. She put the fainted bird Pokémon inside his pokeball and released Liepard. "Thunderpunch again, Electivire!" "Fake Out!" The Liepard rush towards Electivire and clapped his face, flinching him. "Good, Liepard. Now use Night Slash!" "Thunderpunch!" The Liepard slashed Electivire with his claw. The Electivire fainted.

"Heh." Elesa chuckled. She released a level 45 Eelektross. "Night Slash again!" "Use Brick Break on that Liepard, Eelektross!" The Liepard slash Eelektross. Then, the Eelektross retaliated with Brick Break, punching Liepard twice. The Liepard fainted after collapsing on the ground. "You can do this Crobat." Bianca released her Crobat and put Liepard inside his ball. "Cross Poison!" "Wild Charge!"

The Crobat sliced the Electric-type with his poisonous wings. The Eelektross fainted. "That's nt supposed to happen..." Elesa said. She released a level 45 Raichu and put the fainted Eelektross inside his ball. "Thunderbolt!" "Use Cross Poison again, Crobat!" The Crobat attacked Raichu with a deadly slice. The Raichu fainted. "What is up with that Crobat?" Elesa asked.

"He loves to battle. That is all." Bianca replied. Elesa put her fainted Raichu inside his ball and released a level 48 Magnezone. "Hidden Power, Crobat!" "Thunderbolt!" The Crobat unleashes Hidden Power (Ground) on Magnezone. The Magnezone collapsed on the ground. It was able to recover after its collapse due to his useful ability, Sturdy. The Magnezone retaliated with a dangerous looking Thunderbolt zapping at Crobat. The Crobat collided on the ground and fainted.

"Damn... only one more Pokémon to use..." Bianca said. She put the fainted Crobat inside her ball and released Emboar holding a Quick Claw. "Brick Break!" "Thunderbolt again!" The Emboar rush towards Magnezone with a bit of speed and assaulted him with two punches. The Magnezone finally fainted. "This is it, Bianca." Elesa said. She released her last Pokémon, a level 50 Emolga and put Magnezone inside its ball.

"Air Slash, Emolga!" "Flare Blitz!" The Quick Claw activated, meaning the Emboar charged at Emolga with great speed. The Emolga fainted. "Congrats, Bianca. You beat me. Here's your badge." Elesa said. She gave Bianca one of her badges and put the fainted Emolga inside his ball. Bianca looked closer to the badge. "So beautiful and shiny..." Bianca said. She put the badge inside her purse. Then, she put Emboat inside his ball and looked at Elesa.

"Since we're done battling, let's say you and me have it a go." Bianca suggested. She touched Elesa's right cheek with her hand. "Great idea, my beautiful blonde." Elesa said. The girls embraced a soft kiss on the lips. Then, they went deep with their tongues wrestling against one another. Elesa touched Bianca's cheek again.

Minutes later...

"Hmm... where is she? She should be done by then. I should check and see what's going on." Bianca's father said. He head his way towards the Gym. Once inside, he continuing on. After reaching Bianca and Elesa, he gasped, seeing them naked together. Also, Bianca was eating Elesa out between her legs. Elesa didn't see Bianca's father coming towards them since she had her eyes closed with moaning.

Bianca's father cleared his throat loudly. Elesa opened her eyes and gasped while Bianca turned around and gasped too. "Dad... I didn't expect you to come here..." Bianca said. "What is the meaning of this, Bianca?" Bianca's father asked. Bianca sighed. "You wanna know the truth, dad? Well, here it is. I like girls. I really like them, especially Fennel. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Bianca replied.

"I see." Bianca's father said. "Is it ok for me to continue since I told you that I like girls?" Bianca asked. "Hmm... I'm not sure... I mean, you told me you didn't have sex with a boy and I was glad to hear your result but telling me that you like girls is... not acceptable for me." Bianca's father replied. "What do you mean, dad?" Bianca asked. "I mean, most lesbians use any type of strap-on and dildo to fuck their partner. Plus, they're wilder than anyone else. I don't want you to get hurt." Bianca's father replied.

"Oh, come on." Elesa said as she slowly went closer to Bianca's father and rubbed his chest. "Before you caught us, your daughter told me that she had lesbian experiences with the girls she had sex with and it felt great. Two of the girls she had sex with, Roxie and Aurea, fucked her hard with their strap-ons and Bianca loved it regardless of the pain she felt." Elesa said. "It's true, dad. They fucked me with their strap-ons and boy, I enjoyed their great fucking." Bianca said.

"I see. Still, I'm not sure I can let Bianca continue on." Bianca's father said. "Here's a deal. I'll suck your cock very good and you can make Bianca resume her journey while having her way with girls and not boys. Sounds good?" Elesa said. "Yes. But first, let me see what you got." Bianca's father said. "Ok. Elesa said. Elesa unbuttoned and unzipped the man's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear.

She grabbed his cock with her hand and sucked it while jerking it a bit. Bianca's father moaned. "Oh, yeah. That's it. That's it. Keep going." Bianca's father said. Elesa kept going and going for the sake of Bianca continuing her journey until Bianca's father screamed a bit, meaning he finally came inside Elesa's mouth. "Oh, that felt great..." Bianca's father said.

Elesa got off Bianca's father's dick and swallowed the cum inside her mouth. "Thank you for the magnificent blowjob, Elesa." Bianca's father said. He pulled his underwear and pants up and zipped and buttoned the pants. "No problem, man." Elesa said with a bright smile on her face. Bianca already smiled during Elesa's blowing on her father's dick. "Good luck through the rest of your journey, Bianca." Bianca's father said. He turned around and walked away.

Bianca and Elesa looked at each other. "Thank you so much, Elesa. I truly appreciate your help. I really do." Bianca said. "That's what lesbians do. We all help each other no matter who we are. Let's resume our fun, shall we?" Elesa said. "I'm right with you, my beauty." Bianca said. The two resumed their sexual fun by making out.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bianca and Elesa finally broke their hot kiss, which lasted six minutes. Bianca laid on the floor and spread her legs, wanting Elesa to eat her out. "My beautiful's pussy is waiting for you, Elesa." Bianca said. "It looks to delicious to lick, Bianca." Elesa said. She moved down to the blonde's wet pussy and licked it softly. Bianca started moaning. "Oh, Elesa. That feels so good. Lick it as much as you can." Bianca said.

The blonde moved her own hands towards her own nipples and squeezed them at the same time. Bianca moaned louder. "Oh, god... Elesa..." Bianca added. Elesa gently rubbed Bianca's tight asshole with two of her fingers. Then, she slowly put her fingers inside it and fingered the tight asshole. "Oh, I felt that, Elesa... and it feels soooo good..." Bianca said as she referred to Elesa fingering her asshole.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... my body... it's tingling... oh, god... it's tingling." Bianca said. She moaned and moaned as Elesa constantly lick her pussy while she squeezed her own nipples. She finally stopped squeezing her nipples. "You can stop now, Elesa." Bianca said. Elesa got off the blonde and looked at her with a cute smile. Bianca gasped and gasped until she finally stopped.

"Oh, Elesa. That was splendid." Bianca said. "Glad you like it. Let's see how you like this." Elesa said. She reached towards Bianca's right nipple and sucked it. Bianca resumed her sweet moan. Then, she gasped after feeling Elesa's fingers pinching the other nipple. "Oh, baby... baby... You're so good at this." Bianca said. She looked at Elesa while Elesa looked at her.

Elesa sexy deliverance on Bianca continued on. "You can stop now, Elesa." Bianca said as couldn't take much anymore. Elesa got off the blonde's nipple and looked at her gasping again. The blonde stopped. She got up and gently positioned Elesa to sit on the ground. "Now it's my turn to suck one of your nipples, my Electric beauty." Bianca said. She reach towards the left nipple and sucked it, making the Gym Leader moan softly.

Then, she reached her right hand towards Elesa's wet pussy and fingered it. "Bianca... oh, Bianca... you beautiful, beautiful blonde. Work that nipple and pussy." Elesa said. With Elesa's sexy response, Bianca sucked her nipple harder while fingered the wet clit faster.

"That's it, baby. You're working on it." Elesa said. She touched Bianca's soft hair and rub it. "Such a good lesbian you are, baby." she added. "Ah... ah... oh, baby... you're doing soooooo good... ah... my precious body is tingling... ohhhhh... can't hold on longer. You can stop torturing my nipple and pussy." Elesa said. Bianca got off the Gym Leader's nipple and pussy. Elesa gasped and gasped until she stopped.

"I'm done for today. You can come back here to do our thing if you want." Elesa said. "I'll come back here if I can, Elesa." Bianca said. "Ok. And before we leave, how about we share one last kiss?" Elesa suggested. "Sounds like a great idea, baby." Bianca said. The girls resumed third kiss.

Minutes later...

"Ah... what is this?" Bianca grabbed a Pokémon fossil off the ground near Driftveil City. "It's a Pokémon fossil. You can tell the people inside Nacrene's Museum to revive it for you." someone said. It was Nate. "Thanks. I can simply Fly to Nacrene City and find its museum." Bianca said.

In Nacrene City...

Bianca head her way towards Nacrene's Museum. She got in. Inside, she saw a woman standing inches away looking at her with a smile. It was Lenora. "Hi, there. You must be new here. I'm Lenora," Lenora said. She went closer to Bianca and touched her shoulder. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bianca. Anyway, I need my Pokémon fossil revived." Bianca said. She pulled the fossil out of her purse and gave it to Lenora.

"I can revive it without a problem. Follow me to the back." Lenora said. Lenora head her way towards the back of the museum while Bianca followed her. Bianca looked at Lenora's nice ass and smiled. After making it to the back, Lenora went towards her machine and put the fossil inside it to revive it. "This should take a while so wait patiently." Lenora said.

Several minutes later...

"Here ya go. You just earned yourself a Kabuto." Lenora said. She gave Bianca the Kabuto. "Oh, and here's a free pokeball for your new Pokémon." she added as she gave Bianca a pokeball. "Oh, it's so cute." Bianca said. She rubbed the Kabuto's upper body. Then, she put it inside the pokeball Lenora gave her. Bianca looked at Lenora with a seductive look on her face.

"So, Lenora. Do you have plans later on?" Bianca asked. "No, not really." Lenora replied. "How about you?" she asked. "I'm free anytime." Bianca replied. After Bianca's words, she and Lenora slowly came closer to each other. Then, they embrace a soft kiss on the lips. With the kiss they're sharing, they went deep inside each other's mouths to tongue kiss one another.

"Mmm... mmm... mmm..." the girls moaned while making it. Bianca reached both her hands towards Lenora's nice ass and squeeze them tightly. Lenora sexually retaliated with a squeeze on Bianca's smaller ass. A few minutes later, the two finally broke their passionate kiss. "Oh, you're such a great kisser, Bianca. You're infinite times better than my husband whenver we make out.

"Ah.. you have a husband. Where is he?" Bianca asked. "He's off on a business trip, which means I can have sex with any girl I interact with. He doesn't know I'm bisexual." Lenora replied. "Ah... I see. Let's continue on, shall we?" Bianca said. "I'm right with you, Bianca." Lenora said. Both removed everything off them, including the socks and shoes. Then, they removed the bra and panties, exposing each other's naked bodies.

Lenora climbed on her bed and bent down. "Lick my sweet asshole, Bianca." Lenora said. "Ok." Bianca said. She climbed on the bed and moved closer to Lenora's asshole. Then, she licked it softly. Lenora moaned. "Ah. So warm and so good. Now finger my wet pussy." Lenora said. Bianca plunged two of her fingers inside Lenora's wet pussy and fingered it.

"Oh, Bianca. That fascinating combination I told you to do on me feels so good." Lenora added. She moaned and moaned as Bianca continued to give her all on her pussy and asshole. "Oooooohhh... so amazing... so freaking amazing..." Lenora added more. "Now let me do you." Lenora finally told Bianca to stop and she did. Lenora gasped a bit and stopped. Bianca turned around while bending for Lenora.

Lenora also turned around and spread Bianca's asscheeks. Then, she licked the blonde's asshole after reaching towards it. "Oh, your tongue tickles, Lenora." Bianca said as she giggled. Then, she moaned as the rimming from Lenora goes on. Lenora jammed her fingers inside Bianca's wet pussy and fingered it. "Oh, Lenora." Bianca said. Lenora went deeper on Bianca's asshole. Bianca slightly increased her sweet moan.

"Don't stop. Don't stop. Oh, god, don't stop." Bianca said. She want Lenora to keep going. "Ah... ah... Lenora... oh, Lenora... please finger my pussy faster." Bianca added. The older girl fingered Bianca's wet clit as fast as she can. The blonde moaned louder than before. "Oh, god... you're doing so good, baby... ah... ah... ah... ah... ahhhh... Lenora... oh, Lenora..." Bianca constantly spout beautiful words out of her words.

"God... god... oh, god... You can stop now, Lenora." Bianca said as she finally told the older girl to stop. Lenora got off the blonde private areas, leading her to a gasp and then another other. She kept gasping with joy until she stopped. She turned around and looked at Lenora. "Let's make out again before I leave, Lenora." Bianca said. "I like your suggestion, Bianca." Lenora said. The two kissed again.

Several minutes later...

Bianca got out of the museum. "Maybe I should go to Pinwheel Forest and have sex with one of my Pokémon there. "Bianca said. She headed west to the forest. Once there, she released one of her Pokémon and it was Liepard. The blone quickly removed her skirt and then the panties. She bent down. "Fuck my wet pussy, Liepard." Bianca demanded. The Liepard got atop of Bianca and fuck her pussy.

Bianca moaned. "Good, Liepard. Good. Fuck me faster. Make me scream." Bianca said. The Dark-type Pokémon fucked her faster. You gotta go faster than that, baby." she added. The Liepard went faster. "Yeah... fuck, yeah... that's it..." Bianca said. She moaned louder than before. "Ah... ah... ah... ah..." Bianca moaned and moaned. She squeezed the ground she was holding with her hand. She finally screamed as Liepard went over the limit.

"Yeah, baby, yeah! Now you're making me scream!" Bianca said as she continued to scream out loud. "Who's screaming?" a boy said as he entered Pinwheel Forest. It was Hugh. Then, he smiled, seeing Bianca getting fucked by her Liepard. "Kinda reminds me of my sister getting fucked by her Purrloin in the same position." Hugh said. He went under his pants and masturbated.

"Hurry and make us cum, baby!" Bianca said. The Liepard kept fucking and fucking that nice clit of Bianca's. Finally, they screamed together, meaning they came. "Ah... ah... ah... oh, god..." Bianca said as she gasped and gasped along with Liepard. Hugh stopped mastubating and walked away happily. Finally, Bianca and her Liepard stopped. Liepard got off his trainers and Bianca looked at him. "God, I love you so much." Bianca said. She gave the Liepard a hug.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"There. I owned your ass. Now it's time to find the Gym Leader." Bianca said after she beat her opponent's last Pokémon. "Good luck beating him." the trainer said while he and Bianca put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. "I will, man. I will." Bianca said. Bianca went on and searched for the Gym Leader. Finally, she did after reaching towards him. "Please tell me you're the Gym Leader." Bianca said.

"I am, pretty lady. I'm Clay," Clay said. "Thank god. I'm Bianca. Let's battle so I can get the hell out of here. I don't like it here. No offense." Bianca said. "It's ok, Bianca. A lot of trainers I battled here don't like my Gym themselves and it respect their opinion. No offense taken." Clay said.

Both heavyweight trainers separate a bit. Then, Clay released a level 50 Sandslash and Bianca released Crobat. "Brave Bird!" "Stone Edge, Sandslash!" The Crobat charged at the Ground-type with blazing speed. The Sandslash recovered and shook the ground, only to release several stones off the ground. The Crobat collapsed and fainted. Oh, hell..." Bianca said. She put her fainted Crobat inside his ball and released Unfezant.

"Return, Unfezant!" "Go with Stone Edge again, Sandslash!" The Unfezant smacked Sandslash with his head, making him fall down. The Sandslash fainted. "Go, Excadrill!" Clay released a level 46 Excadrill and put Sandslash inside his ball. "Return again!" "Swords Dance!" The Unfezant charged at Excadrill with a headbutt, which didn't do much damage. The Excadrill boosts his power with Swords Dance.

"Damn... try to hit his weak point with Return!" "Go with Rock Slide!" Once again, the Unfezant assaulted Excadrill with Return. Then, the Excadrill magically drop several rocks on Unfezant. The Unfezant fainted. "Fuck... now I gotta deal with this..." Bianca said. She put Unfezant inside his ball and released Emboar holding a Quick Claw. "Flare Blitz!" "Earthquake, Excadrill!"

The Emboar attacked first with great speed thanks to his item. The Excadrill fainted. "Go, Krookodile!" Clay released a level 52 Krookodile and put the fainted Excadrill inside his ball. The Krookodile gave Emboar a sharp glare, Intimidating it. "Damn Intimidate. Go with Superpower!" "Earthquake!" The Emboar quickly stores power and attacked Krookodile first. The Krookodile fainted.

"Ugh..." Clay groaned. He put the fainted Krookodile inside his pokeball and released a level 49 Marowak holding a Thick Club. "Flare Blitz!" "Earthquake, Marowak!" The Marowark slammed his heavy bone on the ground, creating an Earthquake. The Emboar collapsed and fainted. "Only two more... Go, Liepard!" Bianca released Liepard and put the fainted Emboar inside his ball. "Fake Out!" "Earthquake!" The Liepard rush towards Marowak and clapped his face, flinching him.

"Good. Now go with Night Slash!" "Earthquake!" The Liepard slash Marowak with his sharp claw. After taking a punishing hit, the Marowak retaliated with Earthquake. The Liepard fainted. "Fuck... only one more to use..." Bianca said. She aggressively released her last Pokémon, Kabuto and put Liepard inside his ball. "Waterfall, Kabuto!" "Earthquake again!" The Kabuto attacked Marowak with Waterfall. The Marowak fainted.

"Go, Stunfisk!" Clay released a level 52 Stunfisk and put his fainted Marowak inside his ball. "Discharge!" "Waterfall again!" The Kabuto charged at the Electric/Ground-type with Waterfall. The Stunfisk flinched. "Damn... hurry and use Discharge!" "Finish it with Waterfall!" The Kabuto, again, charged at Stunfisk. The Stunfisk fainted. "Great... just great... now I only have one more Pokémon to use in battle." Clay said.

Clay put his fainted Stunfisk inside his ball and released his last Pokémon, a level 55 Mamoswine. "Waterfall!" "Earthquake!" The Mamoswine unleashes a heavy Earthquake, damaging Kabuto. The Kabuto didn't fainted thank to the Focus Sash he's holding. The Kabuto retaliated with Waterfall. "Finish him with Ice Shard, Mamoswine!" "Aqua Jet!" The Kabuto quickly charged at Mamoswime before the mammoth Pokémon could throw a chunk of ice at Kabuto. The Mamoswine fainted.

"Wow, man. What a grueling, competitive battle we had." Bianca said. "I strongly agree with you, Bianca. This is the toughest battle I've ever had in this Gym. But anyway, here's your badge. You earned it fair and square." Clay said. He gave Bianca one of his badges. "Nice." Bianca said. She and Clay put their Pokémon back inside their balls. Then, Bianca left.

Minutes later...

"You look lost." Bianca said as she was talking to a Victini on a route. "You wanna join my Pokémon party?" the blonde asked. The Victini nod his head. "Ok. But first, let's see if you can fuck me good in the ass." Bianca said. The blonde took her skirt and panties off. She bent down. The Victini climbed on his new trainer and jammed his dick inside her asshole. "Ah..." Bianca gasped.

After that, the Victini fucked her. "Try to fuck me as fast as you can." Bianca said. The Victini went fast to sudden blazing speed, reaching over his limit. "Ah... ah... too fast... oh, god... you're too fast... but I love it... I fucking love it...!" Bianca said with excitement. She moaned and moaned until she finally screamed. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Bianca didn't want her new Pokémon to stop.

"Please cum inside my tight asshole!" Bianca said. The Victini continued to fuck the blonde like a wild animal until he came inside her asshole. The Victini got off Bianca's asshole and both gasped. Finally, they stopped. Bianca looked at Victini with that cute smile of hers. "You can fuck my ass later on if you want." Bianca said.

Several minutes later...

Bianca explored Chargestone Cave. She felt something rubbing her nice ass, making her blush. She turned around and smiled, seeing a smiling Fennel standing near her. Fennel had a backpack on her. "Hi, beautiful." Fennel said. "Hi, baby." Bianca said. "Did you miss me?" Fennel asked. "I do. I really do." Bianca replied. "I know you do, sweetie. I miss you a lot myself. But anyway, I got a surprise for you. You'll love it." Fennel said.

She moved the backpack off her back and opened it. Then, she pulled a strap-on. "Oh, sweetie. You want us to share a strap-on on each other. How romantic." Bianca said. "I knew you would love it. Let's start our fun, shall we?" Fennel said. Fennel put the strap-on and backpack down. Then, she and Bianca quickly removed everything off them. Once done, Fennel pick the strap-on up and equipped it on her waist.

"Hop on me, Bianca." Fennel said. "Ok, my pretty." Bianca said. Bianca hopped on Fennel, making the blunette hold her. After that, Fennel grabbed the dildo with one of her hands and stick it inside Bianca's wet pussy. Fennel fucked the beautiful blonde and the blonde went up and down on the strap-on. The Unovians embraced a deep kiss. Both moaned. The two kept going at it, especially Fennel. Bianca finally orgasmed on the strap-on after Fennel fucked her long enough.

The two got off each other. "Now let me fuck you in the ass, baby." Fennel said. Bianca bent down. Fennel kneeled on the ground and inserted the dildo inside Bianca's already burnt asshole. The scientist put her hands between Bianca's waist and fucked her. "Go faster, baby. I don't care how much it hurts." Bianca said. "As you wish, Bianca." Fennel said. Fennel accelerated on a moaning Bianca's asshole.

"Yeah... yeah... yeah.. hurry and make me scream, my beauty." Bianca said. Fennel fucked Bianca as fast as she can to make the blonde go wild. "Ah...! Ah...! Now you're doing it, Fennel!" Bianca screamed. Fennel slapped Bianca's nice ass with one of her hands and did it again and again. "Ah...! Ah...! You can stop now!" Bianca said. Fennel got off the blonde's asshole. The blonde gasped heavily until she stopped.

Bianca slowly turned around and crawled towards Fennel's big breasts. "I know your nipples are waiting for me to play with them, sweetie." Bianca said. The blonde put her mouth on the right nipple and sucked on it while pinching the left nipple. Fennel moaned. "Oh, Bianca, baby. That feels so fucking good." Fennel said. The blunette rubbed the blonde's soft hair. She slowly licked her lips.

Several minutes later, Fennel finally told Bianca to stop and she did. Fennel gasped and gasped until she stopped. Then, she gently pushed Bianca on the ground and sucked the left nipple while squeezing the right one. Bianca resumed moaning. "Play with them like you mean it, baby." Bianca said.

Fennel now went aggressive on the nipples, especially the one she was sucking on. "Oh, yeah... oh, fuck yeah... that feeellssss soooo gooood..." Bianca continued on with her sweet moans. After a bit of time pass by, Bianca told Fennel to stop to and she did, which leads her gasping for air. Finally, she stopped. "Let's see how fast you can fuck me with the strap-on." Fennel said.

"Oh, I'll fuck you good, baby. I'll rock your world." Bianca said. Fennel removed the strap-on off her and gave it to Bianca. The blonde equipped it between her waists while Fennel turned around and bent down. After equipping it, the blonde plunged the dildo inside Fennel's wet pussy, making her gasp happily. Then, she fucked the blunette while holding her waists.

The blonde went faster, even if she had an early start. "Yeah... yeah... it's nice for the both of us that you're going faster early, baby." Fennel said. Bianca quickly reached her limit to bang Fennel's pussy as fast as she possibly can. Fennel screamed and screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Keep working on that wild clit of mine, baby!" Fennel said as she continued to scream her lungs out.

Bianca slapped Fennel's bigger ass. She did it again and again and again. "AH...!" Fennel finally came on strap-on. "I came..." Fennel said as Bianca removed the dildo off her. She gasped before she can stop. "Now fuck my asshole." Fennel said. Bianca hurried and jammed the dildo inside Fennel's tight asshole. The blonde fucked the scientist again. Fennel resumed her moan while Bianca hold her waist with her bare hands.

Bianca used the same speed to fuck Fennel like a wild animal, making her scream. "You're so good at this, Bianca! You really are!" Fennel said. "I know, baby. I know." Bianca said. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Bianca!" Fennel continued to scream and scream as time passes on. "Oh, god! You can stop now!" Fennel said as she told Bianca to stop and the blonde did. Fennel gasped and gasped. Her ass felt burnt. Also, it was bleeding.

Finally, Fennel stopped gasping. She turned around and looked at Bianca's beautiful face while Bianca removed the strap-on. "Let's make out together." Fennel said. "I'm right with you, baby." Bianca said. Fennel gently laid on the floor while Bianca followed her. Then, they make out.

Twenty-minutes later...

The girls finally broke their twenty-minute kiss, which sets a better record than the previous one for the Unovian beauties. "Wow, that kiss was splendid." Bianca said. "Indeed, it was." Fennel said. The two got off each other. Then, they put their bra, panties, socks, shoes, and clothes back on. Once done, Fennel put the strap-on back inside her backpack and put the big item on her back. "I'll see you later if I can, beautiful." Fennel said. "Ok, sweetie." Bianca said. The girls gave each other a brief kiss on the lips. After that, Fennel turned around and walked away while Bianca looked at the woman's nice ass.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Stone Edge, Kabutops!" "Hydro Pump, Ducklett!" The Kabutops unleashes several stones out of the ground and hit Ducklett. The Ducklett. The trainer that Bianca just beat put his Pokémon inside her ball while Bianca did the same to her Kabutops. "You had me. You really did. You can use your Kabutops to handle Skyla's strong Pokémon." the trainer said. "So that's the Gym Leader's name, huh? Anyway, I should move on and find this Skyla. I need that sixth badge." Bianca said.

A minute later, the blonde finally found Skyla leaning on a wall with a cute smile on her face. "Aer you Skyla?" Bianca asked. "Yes." Skyla replied with that same smile on her face. "You?" the Flying-type Gym Leader asked. "I'm Bianca," Bianca replied. "Cute name, just like your face." Skyla said. "Aw, such a cute compliment you made." Bianca said as she blushed a bit. "But anyway, prepare to face my Kabutops. He'll put a dent on your Pokémon." the blonde added.

"You only have a Kabutops in your party?" Skyla asked. "Actually, I have five other Pokémon. I only used my Kabutops to slaughter the trainers' Pokémon in your Gym." Bianca said. "I see. Let's battle now. Your Kabutops won't slaughter any of my Pokémon. Just watch." Skyla said.

The blonde moved inches away from Skyla. She released her Kabutops while Skyla released her level 55 Swanna. "Hydro Pump that Kabutops, Swanna!" "Stone Edge!" The Swanna launched a ton of water out of her mouth at Kabutops, but Kabutops dodged it with a quick jump. Then, the Kabutops unleashes several stones out of the ground, barely hitting Swanna. The Swanna collided on the ground and fainted.

"Damn... I knew I should've use Hidden Power..." Skyla said. She released a level 58 Skarmory while putting Swanna inside her ball. "Curse!" "Swords Dance!" The Kabutops used Swords Dance to boost his power while the Skarmory recovered and used Curse. "Good. Use Curse again!" "Stone Edge that Skarmory!" The Kabutops unleashed several stones out of the ground and hit Skarmory. The Skarmory recovered and used Curse again.

"Now use Waterfall!" "Use Roost to restore your health, Skarmory!" The Kabutops charged at the Steel/Flying-type with a swift Waterfall. The Skarmory collapsed and fainted. "That's it... it's time to get serious. Go, Thundurus!" Skyla aggressively released a level 60 shiny Thundurus. "Thunderbolt that Kabutops!" "Aqua Jet!" The Kabutops quickly charged at the legendary Pokémon with Aqua Jet. Sadly, it didn't do much damage.

The Thundurus shook his body and then use Thunderbolt on Kabutops, zapping him. The Kabutops fainted. "You wanna play dirty? Ok then... Go, Crobat!" Bianca released Crobat and put the fainted prehistoric Pokémon inside his pokeball. "Cross Poison!" "Thunderbolt again, Thundurus!" The Crobat rush towards the legendary Pokémon and sliced him with his poisonous wings.

The Thundurus fall to the ground and fainted. "Now I see what you're talking about, Bianca." Skyla said. She put the fainted legendary inside her ball and released a level 62 Emolga. "Ah... I'm facing another Emolga... Anyway, use Cross Poison, Crobat!" "Thunder that Crobat, Emolga!" The Crobat sliced Emolga with his wings after reaching towards her, making her collide on the floor.

The Emolga slowly recovered and retaliated with a nasty-looking Thunder. The Crobat collided hard on the floor and fainted. "Damn..." Bianca cursed as she looked surprised. She put the Crobat inside her ball and released Liepard. "Fake Out!" "Thunder again, Emolga!" The Liepard clapped on Emolga's face. The Emolga fainted after she ran out of energy. "Go, Braviary!" Skyla released a level 61 Braviary holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Electric-type Pokémon inside her ball.

"Sucker Punch, Liepard!" "Brave Bird!" The Liepard attacked first with a swift sucker punch to the jaw. After taking a hit with decent damage, the Braviary retaliated with Brave Bird. The Liepard fainted while Braviary suffered recoil damage. "Go, Unfezant!" Bianca released Unfezant and put Liepard inside her ball. "Return!" "Brave Bird again, Braviary!" The Braviary struck Unfezant with the same deadly charge he did to Bianca's Liepard.

The Unfezant fainted. Again, the Braviary suffered recoil damage. It looked like he had a bit of energy left. Bianca released Emboar and put Unfezant inside his ball. "Wild Charge!" "Brave Bird again!" The Braviary charged at Emboar with his powerful move. After the attack, both fainted. "Now it's a one on one battle. Go, Victini!" Bianca released her last Pokémon in battle, Victini and put Emboar inside his ball.

"You can do this, Togekiss!" Skyla released a level 63 Togekiss and put the fainted American bird Pokémon inside his ball. "Thunderwave!" "Wild Charge that Togekiss!" The Victini charged Togekiss with an electric tackle, which dealt decent damage. Then, the Togekiss used Thunderwave to paralyze Victini. "Now use Air Slash!" "Try to Wild Charge that Togekiss without getting flinched!"

The Togekiss sliced Victini with Air Slash. The Victini was able to shrug off the flinching move, which he did. As a result to that and with Skyla's heavy shock, the Victini charged Togekiss again. The Togekiss collapsed and fainted. Skyla changed her expression, a normal one. "Well, that sucked, but a loss and a loss." Skyla said. She and Bianca put their Pokémon inside their pokeballs.

"So, where my badge? I beat you fair and square." Bianca said. "I'll give you a badge as long you do a favor for me." Skyla replied. "What's the favor, Skyla?" Bianca asked. Skyla went closer to Bianca and press her big tits with Bianca. Both blushed. "I want you to suck my nipple good. If you suck them good enough, I'll give you a badge. If not, then you must wait for a day to suck my nipples again." Skyla replied.

"Oh, that's simple. I'll suck them good." Bianca said. She touched Skyla's skirt and removed it, exposing her big bra. Then, she removed the bra, exposing the breasts. "Suck them good." Skyla said. Bianca occupied the left nipple with her mouth and sucked on it. Not only that, but she also licked the center of the nipple with her tongue. Skyla moaned.

"Oh, Bianca. That feel so good. Keep going." Skyla said. A bit of time went by as Bianca continued to suck the same nipple. Skyla moaned and moaned. "Oh, god... now suck the other nipple..." Skyls said. Bianca hurried and sucked the other nipple. Skyla touched Bianca's soft, blonde hair, and rubbed it gently. "Oh, Bianca... you're so good at this... you kinda remind me of Elesa when she sucked my nipples a few weeks ago..." Skyla added.

"Ah... ah... ah... Bianca... my body from the inside... you're making it go wilder as usual... oh, Bianca... you beautiful, beautiful blonde..." Skyla constantly spout beautiful words from her mouth. Bianca looked at the Flying-type Gym Leader with those beautiful, green eyes of hers. "God, your eyes are so beautiful just like Elesa's beautiful yellow eyes... ah... ah... oh, baby... baby... you can stop now... I'll give you a badge..." Skyla said.

Bianca got off Skyla's beautiful nipple and looked at her gasping. Then, she stopped. "Here's a badge I promise to give you." Skyla said as she went under her pocket and pull one of her badges. She gave it to Bianca. "Cool. Only two badges to collect." Bianca said. She put the badge inside her purse with the rest of her items and looked at Skyla. Then, she gave the older girl a kiss on the kiss. "See you later, baby." "Ok, Bianca. Come back here later if you want to suck my juicy nipples again." Skyla said as she saw Bianca turned around and walked away. "I will, sweetie." Bianca said.

Minutes later...

While walking, one of her balls jumped out of her pocket and landed on the ground. Bianca noticed it after hearing a small thud. She looked surprised. Victini got out of the pokeball. Then, he jumped on Bianca's nice ass and hold it with his hands. "Ok, Victini. You can do it again." Bianca said. The blonde bend down while Victini got off her ass. Then, the Victini raise Bianca's skirt to her back and then slid the panties.

He plunged his dick inside her asshole and fucked her. He already reached his speed limit despite fucking Bianca's asshole early. "Ah... you're doing it early, but keep going." Bianca said as she moaned. She kept moaning and moaning as a bit of time when on. It grew louder, however. She had her fists squeezed on the ground. The Victini finally came inside Bianca's asshole.

"Ah... I can feel it coming inside..." Bianca said. The Victini got off his trainer while she gasped with joy. After gasping, Bianca turned around and face the horny Victini. "You can fuck me in the ass twice a day, ok? You already reached your limit." Bianca said. The Victini nod his head.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Stop, Bianca." Rosa said as she went towards Bianca. The blonde turned around and smiled at Rosa. "Hi, Rosa." Bianca said. "I heard rumors that you owned Cheren, Elesa, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, and Skyla. Is it true?" Rosa asked. "Yes." Bianca good. "Good. Maybe we can have another rematch." Rosa said. "I'd love to battle you again. I have to warn you; my squad is stronger than ever." Bianca said. "Then show them to me." Rosa said.

The girls moved inches away from each other. Rosa released a level 100 Sawk, the same one that owned Bianca's Tepig, and Bianca released Emboar. "Ah... I'm seeing a whole new Tepig. Let's see how he can match with my Sawk this time. Anyway, use Close Combat, Sawk!" "Flare Blitz that Sawk, Emboar!" The Emboar quickly charged at the Fighting-type with a fery tackle, leaving a burnt mark on him. The Sawk retaliated with Close Combat, which didn't too much due to the burn status he suffered. The Sawk fainted.

"Damn... if not for that burn status, your Emboar would've fainted at least." Rosa said. She put Sawk inside his ball and released a level 100 Keldeo. "Wild Charge!" "Hydro Pump!" The Keldeo sprays a ton of water out of his mouth, hitting Emboar. The Emboar collapsed and fainted. "Damn... go, Crobat!" Bianca released Crobat and put the fainted Emboar inside her ball. "Brave Bird!" "Hydro Pump again, Keldeo!"

The Crobat charged at the legendary Pokémon with a deadly tackle. The Keldeo fainted while the Crobat suffered a decent amount of recoil damage. "Go, Bisharp!" Rosa released a level 100 Bisharp and put Keldeo back inside its ball. "Swords Dance!" "Hidden Power!" The Crobat smacked the dual-type with Hidden Power. Then, the dual-type used Swords Dance to boost his attack.

"Hidden Power again!" "Sucker Punch that Crobat!" The Bisharp lays a quick Sucker Punch on the Flying-type. The Crobat fainted after he fell down. "Go, Kabutops!" The blonde released Kabutops and put Crobat back inside his ball. "Sucker Punch again, Bisharp!" "Swords Dance!" The Bisharp used Sucker Punch again, but failed since Kabutops didn't try to attack him. Speaking of Kabutops, the fossil Pokémon used Swords Dance.

"Good. Now use Aqua Jet!" "Iron Head that Kabutops!" The Kabutops charged at the Steel/Dark-type with quick speed. The Bisharp fainted. "Get 'em, Eelektross!" Rosa released a level 100 Eelektross and put Bisharp inside her ball. "Wild Charge, Eelektross!" "Stone Edge, Kabutops!" The Kabutops shook the ground and released several stones. The Eelektross barely avoided the incoming stones. Then, he charged at Kabutops. The Kabutops fainted.

"Go, Liepard!" Bianca released Liepard and put the fainted Kabutops inside his ball. "Fake Out!" "Brick Break!" The Liepard rush to his opponent and clapped his face, flinching him. "Now use Night Slash!" "Brick Break!" The Liepard slash the levitating Pokémon, failing to hit his weak spot. The Eelektross retaliated with two punches, knocking Liepard on the ground. The Liepard fainted.

"Let's do this, Unfezant!" Bianca released Unfezant and put Liepard inside his ball. "Return!" "Wild Charge that Unfezant!" The Unfezant smacked Eelektross with Return. The Eelektross finally fainted due to lasting a bit longer than his teammates, but not Bisharp. "Go, Magmortar!" Rosa released a level 100 shiny Magmortar and put Eelektross inside his ball. "Smoke that Unfezant with Fire Blast, Magmortar!" "Return again, Unfezant!"

The Magmortar spits out Fire Blast at Unfezant, giving him tons of damage. The Unfezant fainted after he collapsed on the ground. "Two on one isn't good for me..." Bianca said. She released her last Pokémon, Victini, in battle, and put the fainted Unfezant inside his ball. "T-bolt!" "Zen Headbutt!" The Victini charged at Magmortar with a swift headbutt, sending it near the bushes. The Magmortar fainted.

"Ugh... now it's one on one..." Rosa groaned. She released a level 100 shiny Hydreigon holding a Choice Scarf and put Magmortar back inside her ball. "KO that Victini with Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" "Brick Break!" The Hydreigon summons a giant meteor from the sky, aiming towards Victini. It missed, however, as Victini dodged it. "The Victini rush to his opponent and punched her twice on the stomach.

"Go with Brick Break one more time!" "Draco Meteor!" Again, the Hydreigon summons a giant meteor from the sky. It finally hit Victini, giving him tons of damage. The Victini fainted. "Damn... you beat me again..." Bianca said. "I know and it feels great, but hey, at least you gave me one heck of a tough battle. I'll battle you again if I can." Rosa said. "I'll get tougher. Just watch." Bianca said. "You probably will, Bianca." Rosa said.

The powerful trainers put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. "Before we spread out, let's say we give each other a kiss." Rosa said. "Sounds great, Rosa." Bianca said. Both girls gave each other a brief kiss on the lips. Then, they went separate.

Minutes later...

"Please tell me you're the Gym Leader." Bianca said after reaching to an old man. "I am, my fellow blonde. The name's Drayden," Drayden said. "Oh, thank the fucking lord. I hate how your Gym is designed with these annoying platforms. It's way worse than Burgh and Clay's design." Bianca said. "If you don't like it, then that's fine with me. Some of my challengers claimed that they suffered a migraine because of my design." Drayden said.

"They did, huh? That's a bitch. At least I don't feel anything swarming inside my head. Anyway, I'm Bianca. Let's try to end this." Bianca said. "Ok. Prepare to face my dragon fury!" Drayden said. He released a level 65 Dragonair holding an Eviolite. "Brave Bird, Crobat!" "Dragon Dance!" The Crobat charged at Dragonair with a deadly tackle. Then, the Dragonair used Dragon Dance.

"Dragon Dance again!" "Brave Bird!" Again, the Crobat charged at the Dragon-type with the same move. The Dragonair fainted. "...That wasn't supposed to happen, but oh well." Drayden said. He put the fainted Dragonair inside his ball and released a level 65 Shelgon holding an Eviolite. "Dragon Dance!" "Brave Bird!" The Flying-type struck Shelgon with a deadly charge. Both Shelgon and Crobat fainted.

"Double KO... go, Emboar!" Bianca released Emboar and put Crobat back inside his ball while Drayden released a level 67 Hydreigon and put Shelgon inside his ball. "Ugh... another Hydreigon... go with Superpower!" "Surf!" The Emboar quickly stores power and charged at Hydreigon. The Hydreigon fainted. "Damn... go, Haxorus!" Drayden released a level 69 shiny Haxorus and put Hydreigon back inside her ball.

"Earthquake that Emboar, Haxorus!" Superpower again!" Feeling the rare activation of his Quick Claw again, the Emboar charged at Haxorus with Superpower. Then, the Haxorus retaliated with Earthquake after stomping the ground. The Emboar fainted. Bianca aggressively released Victini holding a Choice Band and put the fainted starter inside his ball "Zen Headbutt!" "Earthquake again, Haxorus!"

The Victini charged at Haxorus with swift speed. The Haxorus fainted. "Two more..." Drayden said. He released a level 70 Dragonite and put Haxorus back inside his ball. "Zen Headbutt again!" "Dragon Dance, Dragonite!" The Victini used Zen Headbutt again. The Dragonite flinched (he has Multi Scale in this story, not Inner Focus). "Zen Headbutt him again!" "Dragon Dance!" This time, the Victini acted aggressive with a deadly headbutt. The Dragonite fainted.

"One more..." Drayden said. He released a level 70 Salamence holding a Choice Scarf and put Dragonite inside his ball. "Outrage!" "Zen Headbutt!" The Salamence grabbed Victini's head flew up high. Then, he threw the Victini hard on the ground. The Victini recovered and roughly retatiated with Zen Headbutt. The Salamence fainted.

"You won, Bianca. Here's your badge." Drayden pulled a badge out of his pocket and gave it to Bianca. "Good." Bianca said. She put Victini back inside his ball while Drayden did the same to his fainted Salamence. "It's time to do this shit one more time." Bianca added. She got on the platform.

A few minutes later...

"I gotta have sex with one of my Pokémon expect for Victini." Bianca said. She released Emboar. Then, she removed everything off her, leaving her naked. "Fuck me, Emboar." the blonde requested. The Emboar nodded his head. Bianca laid down and spread her cute legs. The Emboar went closer to Bianca's pussy and jammed his dick in it, making Bianca gasped. Then, he fucked her.

Bianca moaned and moaned. She told him to go faster and he did. Bianca screamed loudly due to Emboar fucking her faster and harder with his big dick. Finally, both came. "That was great..." Bianca said. She got up and gave Emboar a kiss on the cheek.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Now it's time to find the Gym Leader and beat him/her to obtain my final badge." Bianca said. Time went on and on as Bianca aggressively own many trainers in the Gym with her Liepard. She finally reach her way to Marlon, the Water-type Gym Leader. "You the Gym Leader?" Bianca asked. "Of course I am." Marlon replied. "Did you come here to battle me? If so, then I'd love to battle you now." he asked.

"Yes." Bianca said. "Good. At least you did, unlike the ones coming to my Gym, only to battle the trainers here. But anyway, let's do this." Marlon said. Marlon released a level 74 Poliwrath and Bianca released Crobat. "Brave Bird, Crobat!" "Circle Throw!" The Crobat struck the swimmer Pokémon with a deadly charge. The Poliwrath fainted. "Go, Lanturn!" Marlon released a level 71 Lanturn and put Poliwrath back inside his ball. "Cross Poison!" "Discharge!" The Crobat sliced Lanturn with his poisonous wings, leaving a poison mark. Then, the Lanturn retaliated with Discharge. The move nearly fainted Crobat. Lanturn, however, looked like he was running out of energy.

"Discharge again!" "Cross Poison!" "Again, the Crobat sliced Lanturn. The Lanturn fainted. "Damn... go get 'em, Vaporeon!" Marlon released a level 77 Vaporeon in battle and put his fainted Lanturn inside his pokeball. "Wish, Vaporeon!" "Brave Bird!" The Crobat charged at Vaporeon while the Water-type makes a Wish. The Crobat collapsed and fainted. "You can do this, Kabutops!" Biacna released Kabutops and put Crobat inside his ball.

"Swords Dance, Kabutops!" "Protect!" The Vaporeon protected herself with an invisible shield and Kabutops used Swords Dance. "Wish!" "Stone Edge, Kabutops!" The Kabutops shook the ground and released several stones. The move hit Vaporeon. It fainted her. Marlon released a level 75 Quagsire and put Vaporeon inside her ball. "Curse, Quagsire!" "Waterfall!"

The Kabutops attacked Quagsire with Waterfall. The Quagsire flinched. "Damn... try to use Curse without getting flinched. "Waterfall again!" The Kabutops, again, assaulted Quagsire with Waterfall. The Quagsire fainted. "..." Marlon didn't say anything. He released a level 72 Samurott holding a Focus Sash and put Quagsire inside his ball. "Aqua Tail that Kabutops!" "Stone Edge!" The Kabutops smacked Samurott with Stone Edge after shaking the ground. Then, the Samurott retaliated by swinging his tail at Kabutops.

"Aqua Jet!" Both trainers yelled in unison. With greater speed, Kabutops assaulted the Water starter first. The Samurott fainted. "This isn't looking good..." Marlon said. He released a level 79 Manaphy, his last Pokémon. "Hidden Power!" "Aqua Jet her, Kabutops!" The Kabutops attacked first with Aqua Jet. After taking the hit, the Manaphy retaliated with Hidden Power (Grass). The Kabutops fainted.

"That's ok. I got four Pokémon left to battle." Bianca said. She released Victini and put the powerful Kabutops inside his ball. "Wild Charge!" "Surf that Victini to death!" The Victini charged at his legendary counterpart before she can use Surf. The Manaphy fainted. "Damn, man. This is the second time I've been manhandled like this." Marlon said.

"Who was the previous trainer that manhandled you?" Bianca asked as she and Marlon put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. "Rosa. To tell you the truth, she has a tough squad." Marlon replied. "Ah... Rosa. She owned me twice.I only had one Pokémon, a Tepig, with me when we first battle, and the second time we fought in a battle, I went neck and neck against her, but I still lost." Bianca said.

"How did she beat you the second time?" Marlon asked. "She had a shiny Hydreigon using Draco Meteor to KO my Victini. Her Hydreigon was holding a Choice Specs, hence the reason she KO'ed him. If not for that damn Choice Specs, I would've become victorious." Bianca replied. "I see. At least you went neck and neck with her. When Rosa came back here, she told me she owned the Elite Four with three or four of her Pokémon remaining in battle. I hope you beat her." Marlon said. "Don't worry, Marlon. I will." Bianca said. Bianca turned around and got on the lily pad to move back to the beginning of the Gym.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you ready for your rematch, Bianca?" Rosa asked. Bianca turned around. "Hell yes. This time, I'm gonna beat you." Bianca replied. She and Rosa released their Pokémon. Bianca had Victini out and Rosa had Sawk out. "Payback, Sawk!" "Zen Headbutt!" The Victini charged at Sawk with a swift headbutt. The Sawk flinched. "Hmm... it's time to switch out, Victini." Bianca said . She put Victini back inside his ball and Rosa did to same to her Sawk.

Bianca released Emboar and Rosa released Hydreigon. "Superpower that shiny Hydreigon!" "Surf!" The Emboar quickly stoers power and charged at the psuedo-legendary. The Hydreigon fainted. "Damn it... go, Sawk!" Rosa released Sawk again and put the fainted Hydreigon back inside her ball. "Stone Edge!" "Time to switch out." Bianca said. She put the Fire-type insnide his ball and released Crobat.

The Sawk unleashes several stones out of the ground. It missed as Crobat dodged them all. "Fuck! Come back, Sawk!" "Use Pursuit!" The Crobat hurried and used Pursuit before it went back inside his ball. The Sawk fainted inside the ball. "Ugh..." Rosa groaned. The élite trainer released Eelektross. "Hmm... come back!" Rosa put Eelektross back inside his ball. "Hidden Power!" Bianca yelled while Rosa released Bisharp.

The Crobat attacked Bisharp with Hidden Power, giving him decent damage. "Sucker Punch!" "Hidden Power again!" The Bisharp lays a quick Sucker Punch on Crobat's jaw. After taking the hit, the Crobat retaliated with Hidden Power. The Bisharp fainted. "Fuck, man..." Rosa said. She released Eelektross again and put the fainted dual-type Pokémon back inside his ball. "Wild Charge!" "Cross Poison!"

The Crobat sliced the Electric-type with his poisonous wings. Then, the Eelektross charged at Crobat with an electric tackle. Both fainted. "My god..." Rosa said with a shocking look on her face. Both trainers put their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. Then, Rosa released Keldeo and Bianca released Emboar back out. "Wild Charge!" "Hydro Pump!" The legendary Pokémon attempted to spray Emboar with a chunk of water, but missed. The Emboar charged at Keldeo. Both fainted.

"Come on, man..." Rosa said with frustration. She released Magmortar and Bianca released Victini back out. "Zen Headbutt!" "Thunderbolt that Victini!" The Victini rush his way to his opponent to headbutt him. The Magmortar fainted after Victini knocked her out. "You finally beat you. Con-freaking-gratulations." Rosa said.

"What's wrong, Rosa?" Bianca asked as she and Rosa put their Pokémon back inside their balls. "It's just that... you're one of the few trainers that owned me... that's all..." Rosa replied. "I see. Who owned you besides myself?" Bianca asked. "Hugh and Nate, my closest friends. After losing to them twice one at a time, I became unstoppable, slaughtering tons of trainers' Pokémon. I had a 199 winning streak before you finally beat me here. During the winning streak I had, I've beaten Nate and Hugh in multiple rematches with only one Pokémon." Rosa replied.

"Well, you can't always think you're gonna stay unstoppable forever with winning streaks. Anything can happen in Pokemon battles. It's the most unpredictable thing anyone has ever seen." Bianca said. "I know, Bianca, but I was hoping it wouldn't be that way. I've watched underdog trainers owning heavily favored and I've thought: Would underdog trainers beat me like this one day? Probably not. And now, here I am without a winning streak. I must go and start another winning streak. I'll grow stronger by the time we have another rematch. Good luck beating the Elite Four and their champion." Rosa said.

She went closer to Bianca and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then, she turned around and run off. "I can give you a kiss better than that, you know." Fennel said as she popped out of nowhere. "Fennel, baby. I'm so glad you're here." Bianca said. She shook Fennel's left breast and then stopped. "Did you see me own Rosa?" the blonde added. "I did, and I must say you look good owning Rosa." Fennel replied.

"But anyway, I got another present for you. You'll love it." the blunette added. Fennel removed the backpack off her back and opened it. "Here are some new clothes for you to wear (the one Bianca wears in B2W2) and an attachable bow for your hat." Fennel said. "Oh, thank you, baby. I needed new clothes like these. I love you so much, Fennel." Bianca said. She gave Fennel a quick hug. Then, she groped her ass with both her hands.

"I love you too, my beautiful blonde." Fennel said. She hugged back and then groped Bianca's ass with both her hands. Five minutes later, the girls broke their hug. "Let's scissor, shall we?" Bianca said. "I'm right with you, beautiful." Fennel said. The girls removed everything off them until they went naked. Then, they sat on the floor, spread their legs, and went closer to touch each other's pussies.

Once so, they began scissoring. "Let's do this faster, baby." Fennel said. "Good idea, my blunette." Bianca said. The two went faster and faster while moaning. They kept going at it until they finally came. "God, that was brilliant..." Fennel said. "I strongly agree, Fennel." Bianca said. Fennel laid down while Bianca got atop of her. Then, they embraced a kiss on the lips. They went deep to reach each other's tongues.

Thirty minutes later...

The girls finally broke their kiss. It was the longest kiss they ever had. They got off each other. Then, they put their clothes on. Bianca wore the new clothes Fennel gave her. After putting everything on them, Bianca attached the bow on the left side of her hat. After that, she put her hat on.

"You look extremely cute with your new clothes on, Bianca." Fennel said. "Why thanks for the sexy compliment." Bianca said. "Before I leave, I want to do this." Fennel said. She touched Bianca's ass with her hand and rubbed it gently. Then, she rubbed Bianca's left cheek with her other hand.

"God, you're the cutest thing I've laid my eyes on." the blunette added. She finally got off her blonde. "I'll see you later after I beat the Elite Four, baby." Bianca said. "I know you will, beautiful." Fennel said. Bianca slapped Fennel's nice ass and touched her crotch from the outside. "This thing I'm touching is the best thing I've ever done to it." Bianca said. "I should say the same thing to your nice looking pussy." Fennel said. Bianca got off her blunette. Then, Fennel happily walked away while humming. Like always, Bianca looked at her blunette's nice ass.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Freaking finally, man." Bianca said as she finally made it to the Pokémon League. She went inside the Pokémon Center and healed her Pokémon there. Then, she purchased tons of Max Revives from the person behind the counter. After that, she went inside and head straight to the gate. The gate was automatically locked, distracting Bianca. "It seems that they don't want to go back to the Pokémon Center, which makes sense, but I already purchased plenty of Max Revives anyway." Bianca said.

She turned around and looked at the four towers. "Hmm... which one should I enter first? Maybe I should try... the first one first." Bianca said. She went inside the first tower. She continued on until she reached a sexy purple-haired woman with glasses. "Hi there, sexy. I'm Shauntal, one of the Elite Four members." Shauntal said with a beautiful smile on her face. "I'm Bianca. I'm here to battle you now." Bianca said.

"Ok, my beautiful blonde. Prepare to face my ghostly wrath. But first, let me do this." Shauntal said. She softly rubbed Bianca's left side of her neck, both blushed. "Ok, I'm done." Shauntal said as she got off Bianca's neck. The trainers moved inches away from each other. Bianca released Crobat in battle and Shauntal released a level 100 (most Pokemons' level in the Elite Four are level 100) Cofagrigus.

"Brave Bird!" "Will-O-Wisp!" The Crobat charged at the coffin Pokémon with speed. The Crobat's ability changed from Inner Focus to Mummy. The Cofagrigus spits a bluish-white flame at Crobat. The Crobat suffered a bit of damage from the burn. "Ugh... try to hit her weak point with Brave Bird, Crobat!" "Go with Pain Split!" The Crobat, again, struck Cofagrigus with Brave Bird. Then, the Cofagrigus used Pain Split to restore her health while damaging Crobat at the same time. The Crobat collapsed and fainted after taking damage from his burn status.

"For christ sake, man..." Bianca said. She released Liepard and put Crobat back inside his ball. "Night Slash, Liepard!" "Will-O-Wisp that Liepard, Cofagrigus!" The Liepard slash the coffin Pokémon with his claw. The Cofagrigus fainted after Liepard slash her weak spot. "There goes my defensive stragety..." Shauntal said. The sexy Elite Four member put Cofagrigus back inside her ball and released Jellicent.

"Burn that Liepard with Will-O-Wisp!" "Night Slash her!" The Liepard slash his opponent with his claw. After taking a big hit, the Jellicent spits a bluish-white flame at Liepard, but missed as Liepard dodged it with an impressive roll. "Good Liepard. Now use Night Slash again!" "Reocver!" The Dark-type slashed Jellicent again. The Jellicent fainted. "...There goes another defensive strategy being neutered by your Liepard..." Shauntal said.

Shauntal put the fainted Jellicent inside her ball and released a shiny Dusclops holding an Eviolite. "Oh no... I heard about trainers' Dusclops holding Eviolites along with defensive moves they all learned... I'm definitely fucked." Bianca said. "What's wrong, beautiful? None of your party Pokémon can't faint Dusclops?" Shauntal asked with a playful taunt. "No, but we'll see." Bianca replied.

"Anyway, use Night Slash and try to hit her weak spot!" "Will-O-Wisp, Dusclops!" The Liepard slashed Dusclops with his claw. Sadly, he didn't hit her weak spot. The Dusclops spits out Will-O-Wisp at Liepad, barely hitting him. "Gotcha!" Shauntal said. "Oh, boy... this is where it begins... Use Night Slash again!" "Pain Split!" The Liepard slashed Dusclops again, which didn't do much. The Dusclops then used Pain Split.

"NIGHT SLASH AGAIN!" "Earthquake, Dusclops!" The Liepard slashed Dusclops. Like before, it didn't do much. The Dusclops retaliated with Earthquake, damaging the Dark-type. The Liepard fainted. "Go, Emboar!" Bianca aggressively released Emboar and put Liepard inside his ball. "FLARE BLITZ!" "You sound so cute when you yell like that, Bianca. Anyway, use Pain Split, Dusclops!"

The Emboar charged at the bulky Ghost-type with Flare Blitz. The Dusclops fainted, which shocked Shauntal. "FUCK YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Bianca yelled with happiness. "Damn. I wasn't expect that, but whatever. Prepare to face another defensive Pokémon." Shauntal said. She released a shiny Dusknoir and put Dusclops inside her ball. "Flare Blitz again!" "Earthquake that Emboar, Dusknoir!" The Fire-type charged at Dusknoir with a fiery tackle, which cut Dusknoir's energy in half. The Dusknoir stomped the ground, shaking it. The Emboar collapsed and fainted.

"That's ok. At least I still have this!" Bianca released Victini and put Emboar back inside his ball. "Flare Blitz, Victini!" "Pain Split!" The Victini assaulted the Ghost-type with a fiery tackle after rushing to it with blazing speed. The Dusknoir fainted. "Wait, let me guess. You're gonna released anotther defensive Ghost-type, right?" Bianca asked. "Yes." Shauntal said.

The older nerd released Spiritomb and put the fainted Dusknoir inside her ball. "Flare Blitz again, Victini!" "Strike that Victini with Sucker Punch, Spiritomb!" The Spiritomb lays a quick Sucker Punch on Victini after the Victini rush to her. Then, the Victini recovered and retaliated with Flare Blitz. Both Pokémon fainted. "Prepare to face to my last defensive Pokémon in the world!" Shauntal released Giratina and put Spiritomb back inside her ball.

"Oh no... I also heard about a Giratina being extremely defensive..." Bianca said. She put Victini inside his ball and released Unfezant. "Toxic, Unfezant!" "Being cheap, huh? Anyway, use Will-O-Wisp, Giratina!" The Unfezant throws Toxic at the legendary Pokémon, poisoning it. Then, the Giratina spits out Will-O-Wisp at Unfezant, making him suffer a burn status. "Good, now use Dragon Claw!" "Brave Bird that Giratina, Unfezant!" The Unfezant charged at Giratina with speed. The Giratina then retaliated with Dragon Claw. The Unfezant fainted.

"Go, Kabutops!" Bianca released Kabutops and put Unfezant back inside his ball. "Swords Dance, Kabutops, and try to dodge anything Giratina throws at ya!" "Will-O-Wisp that Kabutops!" The Kabutops used Swords Dance to boost his Attack stat while the Giratina spits out Will-O-Wisp. The Kabutops barely dodged it. "...FUCK! Go with Pain Split!" "Swords Dance again!"

The Giratina used Pain Split on Kabutops while Kabutops used Swords Dance again. "Good. Now annihinate that Giratina with Stone Edge!" "This is getting out of hand... use Will-O-Wisp, Giratina!" The Kabutops released several stones out of the ground after shaking it, barely hitting Giratina. The Giratina collapsed and fainted. Shauntal dropped on her knees and looked down. Then, she starts laughing.

"What's so funny, Shauntal?" Bianca asked as she didn't know what Shauntal was laughing for. Shauntal stopped laughing. "Oh, Bianca. It's just that you're one of the few trainers without a lot of Dark-type Pokémon being able to stop all my defensive Pokémon. That's all." Shauntal replied. She got off her knees. "I see, but I don't think there's anything funny about that, in my opinion." Bianca said. "So do I get a big prize for being you, like a badge or something?" Bianca said.

"The only prize you can get is advancing to the next room." Shauntal said. "Ok. And by the way, how did things go between you and Rosa when you two battle each other? Did she use your Bisharp and/or Hydreigon to massarce all your Pokémon?" Bianca asked. "She only used her Hydreigon with a Choice Specs to KO all my Pokémon, which was a painful thing to see. In our second match, however, she use her Bisharp with a freaking Lum Berry and all my Pokémon were KO after a Swords Dance+Night Slash combination, but for Giratina, it got 2HKO'd."

"Ouch." Bianca said. "I know. It hurts, especially the second match we had. But anyway, don't leave here yet. I want to spend more time with you." Shauntal said. She put the fainted legendary inside its pokeball. "I know what you mean, Shauntal. I'd love to do it with you now." Bianca said. She put Kabutops back inside his pokeball. The nerds slowly went closer to each other. Then, they locked each other's lips, embraced a kiss.

Bianca slowly moved her tongue to reach Shauntal's. She gently wrestled with it. Shauntal sexually retaliated with a movement on her own tongue, making it wrestle with Bianca's tongue. Bianca squeezed Shauntal's with nice ass with her left hand after moving it. She then touched Shauntal's right cheek with the other hand. Several minutes later, the nerds broke the kiss. Also, Bianca got off the older girl.

"Such a splendid kiss we had, baby." Shauntal said. "Agreed." Bianca said. Bianca removed everything off her and so did Shauntal, leaving them naked. "Lay down, baby." Bianca said. "Ok, my cute blonde." Shauntal said. Shauntal laid flat on the floor and spread her own legs. Biance laid on her stomach and went closer to Shauntal's wet pussy. She touched it with her tongue, making Shauntal gasp softly. Then, she licked it.

Bianca now went deeper on the pussy. Shauntal gasped softly. "Oh, Bianca. Work that clit." Shauntal said. She touched her own nipples and squeezed them. The older girl moaned a bit louder as time goes on. She continued to squeeze her own nipples. "Oh, baby. Now it's my turn to pleasure you." Shauntal said. Bianca got off the older nerd and laid on her back. Shauntal got up, went on her knees, and crawled closer to the blonde's breasts.

The Elite Four member cupped Bianca's right breast and put her mouth on the left nipple. She sucked it. Bianca moaned softly. Shauntal looked at the blonde with those beautiful, purple sparkled eyes at her. "So sexy..." Bianca said as she kept moaning. Bianca rubbed the older girl's purple hair. "Your hair's so soft... and warm..." the blonde continued. A few minutes later, Bianca finally told the older girl to stop and she did. Shauntal moved closer to Bianca's beautiful face and both embraced another kiss.

A few minutes later...

The nerds got off each other and got up. Then, they pur their clothes back on. Bianca gave Shauntal a brief kiss on the left cheek. "It was great having with you. See ya later." Bianca said. "Good luck beating the remaining Elite Four members." Shauntal said.

A minute later...

"So glad you're here to challenge me. I'm Grimsley, master of Dark-types." Grimsley said. "Grimsley... strange name... don't your name sounds slightly familar with another name?" Bianca asked. "Yes and it's grisly." Grimsley said. "I see. Anyway, I'm Bianca. Your Dark-types won't neuter my little darlings." Bianca said. "We'll see about that." Grimsley said.

The trainers moved slightly away from each other and released their Pokémon. Bianca had Crobat out and Grimsley had Scrafty out. "Brave Bird that Scrafty!" "Payback, Scrafty!" The Crobat charged at Scrafty with blazing speed. The Scrafty fainted. "Hmm... I'm not how that KO'd my defensive Pokémon unless it's a critical hit." Grimsley said. Grimsley released a shiny Sharpedo and put Scrafty inside his ball.

"Aqua Jet that Crobat, Sharpedo!" "Brave Bird again!" The Sharpedo charged at the bat Pokémon with blazing speed. The Crobat shook his body and then retaliated with Brave Bird. Both Pokémon fainted. "Damn Rough Skin..." Bianca cursed. "Yeah, that's what everybody complained when they fought Sharpedo with their Pokémon, including the great Rosa. I should've had a Sharpedo with Speed Boost, which is slightly better." Grimsely. "No, that would've been worse. At least you caught one with Rough Skin." Bianca said.

Bianca put her Crobat inside his ball and released Victini while Grimsley released Bisharp after putting the fainted Sharpedo inside his ball. "Sucker Punch, Victini!" "Scorch that Bisharp with Flare Blitz!" The Victini rush his way to his opponent with an incoming fiery tackle. The Bisharp sucker punched Victini, giving him tons of damage. After taking a huge hit, the Victini retaliated with Flare Blitz. Both Pokémon got double KO'd.

"Not again..." Grimsely said. "So annoying..." Bianca said. Bianca released Emboar and Grimsley released a shiny Darkrai. Then, they put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. "Superpower!" "Dark Void!" The Emboar charged at the legendary Pokémon with Superpower. The Darkrai fainted. "I wish that Quick Claws should be banned in all Pokémon battles." Grimsely said. "Don't worry, Grimsely. I'm sure the Pokémon officials with ban it if someone has a broken version of it, meaning their Pokémon holding it will automatically go first." Bianca said.

"Is your Quick Claw broken?" Grimsley asked. "No. My Emboar sometimes strikes first while holding it." Bianca said. "Good." Grimsley said. He put the fainted legendary inside its ball and released Honchkrow! "Strike that Emboar with Brave Bird!" "Flare Blitz!" The Pokemon charged each other with their recoil moves. Both fainted after crashing to each other. "What's going on here...?" Grimsley asked.

He put the fainted Honchkrow back inside his ball and released Weavile while Bianca put Emboar inside his ball and released Kabutops. "Stone Edge!" "Swords Dance, Weavile!" The Weavile boosts his Attack stat with Swords Dance while Kabutops shook the ground, releasing several stones to hit Weavile. It did, which activated Weavile's held item, a Focus Sash. "Now use Brick Break!" "Aqua Jet!"

The Kabutops strike first with Aqua Jet. The Weavile fainted. "Good, god. What a bizarre battle we had." Grimsley said. "It was, man. It was. I never battle anyone like that before until today." Bianca said. The trainers put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs.

"Make sure you're extremely prepared against the next Elite Four member. She's arguably the toughest trainer in the Pokémon world next to Rosa." Grimsley said. "Then why isn't she a Champion?" Bianca asked. "Because she want to demote herself as an Elite Four member. They orginally declare her as a Champion after seeing her impressive battling skills until she made a choice of her own and they accepted it." Grimsley replied. "I see. I'll try me best." Bianca said. "Ok. And here's reminder. She loves to talk about her girlfriend from Sinnoh a lot. It annoys the hell out of me, Shauntal, Marshal, and Iris, the champion." Grimsley reminded. "I don't think it'll annoy me. I've been through that before." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After magically levitating to the top, Bianca went closer to a girl, Caitlin, kissing a photo with a black-haired girl in it. "Hi there. I'm here to battle you." Bianca said, distracting Caitlin. The girl looked at her with a smile. Then, she frowned. "Damn..." Caitlin said with a disappointing look on her face. "What's wrong?" Bianca asked. Caitlin sighed. "Oh, it's just that my girlfriend isn't here with me. I miss her so much. It's been a year since we hung out together." Caitlin replied.

"I see. So who's your girlfriend?" Bianca asked. Caitlin showed the same photo frame to Bianca, the one she kissed. "This is my girlfriend, Marley. She's from Sinnoh and so am I." Caitlin replied. "So that's your girlfriend? She's cute." Bianca said. "She is. God, I wanna taste that delicious carpet of hers again and again." Caitlin said. "Well, can't you leave Unova and reunite with Marley?" Bianca asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I promise the Pokémon officials that I'll stay here and battle tons of challengers. " Caitlin replied. "Here's another question? Why did you two went separate ways?" Bianca asked. "Marley had to take care of her sick friends. The four of them carried a rare disease that's impossible to cure. My psychic powers didn't do much to help them." Caitlin replied.

"So, that's why you two went separate. Anyway, do you wanna battle with me?" Bianca asked. "Yes, but be careful, I can cause a ton of problems with my battling skills. And by the way, you'll see one of my Pokémon that looks exactly like my Goth, only by a slight margin." Caitlin replied.

The girls moved inches away from each other. Caitlin put the picture of Marley between her breasts. "And by way, what's your name?" Caitlin asked. "It's Bianca," Bianca replied. "I see. I'm Caitlin." Then, she released a Gothitelle carrying a Rocky Helmet and Bianca released Kabutops. Bianca took a slight look at the Gothitelle. "Yeah, you're right. Yor Gothitelle does look like Marley." Bianca said. "Told ya. Anyway, use Thunderwave, Gothitelle." "Swords Dance, Kabutops!" The Kabutops boosts his Attack stat with Swords Dance. The Gothitelle paralyzed her foe with Thunderwave.

"Good. Now use Psychic." "Stone Edge that Gothitelle, Kabutops!" The Gothitelle entered her mind and used Psychic to damage Kabutops. The Kabutops couldn't move due the paralysis effect. "Damn... use Swords Dance!" "Psychic again." Again, the Marley look-alike used Psychic to damage her foe. After taking a hit, the Kabutops used Swords Dance for the second time. "Now use Aqua Jet!" "Psychic, Gothitelle."

The Kabutops charged at the bulky Pokémon, giving her decent damage. Then, it collapsed and fainted. "You can do this, Crobat!" Bianca released Crobat out of his pokeball and put the fainted Kabutops back inside his own pokeball. "Brave Bird!" "Thunderwave." The Crobat charged at the Psychic-type, knocking her on the ground. The Gothitelle fainted. "You did good, Gothitelle. Go, Mewtwo." Caitlin released Mewtwo out of its pokeball and put Gothitelle back inside her ball. The Mewtwo was holding a Life Orb.

"Ah, Mewtwo. I heard about it being a powerful Pokémon. I hope I can knock it out." Bianca said. "There's a 15% that you'll beat it." Caitlin said. "Heh. We'll see about that. Use Brave Bird, Crobat!" "Psystrike, Mewtwo." The Crobat charged at Mewtwo with blazing speed. Then, the Mewtwo retaliated with Psystrike. The Crobat fainted. "Faint it, Victini!" Bianca released Victini out of his pokeball and put the fainted Crobat inside his ball.

"Flare Blitz!" "Shadow Ball, my dear Pokémon." The Mewtwo hurls a shadowly blob at Victini. After taking tons of damage, the Victini retaliated with a fiery tackle. Both Mewtwo and Victini fainted. "At least I knocked Mewtwo out, which matters." Bianca said. "Had it not been for that Choice Band your Victini carried, my Mewtwo would still be in battle." Caitlin said.

Caitlin released Mew and Bianca released Liepard. He was holding a Scope Lens. Then, the trainres put their respective Pokémon inside their respective pokeballs. "Aura Sphere that Liepard, Mew." "Fake Out, Liepard!" The Liepard hurried and flinch Mew with Fake Out. "Good. Now go with Night Slash!" "Aura Sphere, Mew." The Liepard slash Mew with his claw. The Mew fainted. "Critical hit, eh? That's the only thing I should worry." Caitlin said.

Caitlin put her fainted legendary inside its ball and released Jirachi. "Iron Head, Jirachi." "Night Slash again!" The Liepard attack Jirachi with Night Slash, giving it decent damage. The Jirachi retaliated hard with Iron Head, sending the Dark-type near the invisible wall. The Liepard fainted. "Get 'em, Emboar!" Bianca released Emboar out of his pokeball. "A Quick Claw, huh? Let's see what happens now. "Zen Headbutt, Jirachi." "Flare Blitz, Emboar!"

The Emboar attacked Jirachi first with a fiery tackle. The Jirachi fainted. "Impressive, just like Marley's powerful Arcanine." Caitlin said. She put the fainted Jirachi inside its ball and released Metagross. "Flare Blitz again!" "Earthquake, Metagross." Again, the Emboar went first with an incoming fiery tackle. The move knocked Metagross to the invisible wall. The Metagross fainted.

"Only one more Pokémon to use in battle." Caitlin said. She put the fainted Metagross inside its ball and released Meloetta. "Psychic, Meloetta!" "Scorch that Pokémon with Flare Blitz!" For the third time, the Emboar acted fast with a fiery tackle. The Meloetta got up and quickly used Psychic. The Emboar finally fainted. "I must say, your Emboar has a lot of heart to battle anyone, just like my Marley's Arcanine." Caitlin said.

"He does. It all started when he was a Tepig and as a Pignite, he fought hard. Besides my Emboar, the rest of my Pokémon had ton of heart in Pokémon battles." Bianca said. "That's great to hear. Most trainers should hype their Pokémon in order for them to have a lot of heart in battles. It's all about affection between the trainer and their Pokémon, with trust and love. That's what Marley taught me before I became a Pokémon trainer. But anyway, let's finish this." Caitlin said.

Bianca released Unfezant in battle and put Emboar back inside his ball. "Return, Unfezant!" "Psychic again, Meloetta." The bird Pokémon rush to his opponent and smack Meloetta. The Meloetta fainted. "Congrats. You beat the strongest trainer in the world." Caitlin said. "I did, huh? People should consider myself as a special trainers." Bianca said. "They should." Caitlin said. She and Bianca put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs.

"Oh, and here's a favor I want you to do for me. I hope you don't mind it." the Psychic trainer added. "It could be anything. I won't mind." Bianca said. "Good. Bianca, I want you to have sex with me. I'll pretend I'm having sex with Marley." Caitlin said. "Sounds great." Bianca said. "Thank you, Bianca. At least you accepted my favor. I asked Shauntal to have sex with me before and she did. When I asked her again, she refused. I also asked a girl named Rosa to do it with me but she refused to do it, saying she didn't feel like it. Let's do this." Caitlin said.

Both sexy trainers quickly removed everything off them. Once done, Caitlin walked all over Bianca, looking at her perfect body. "Your body looks good, just like Marley." Caitlin said. She touched Bianca's left breast and shook it. Then, she grabbed the blonde's ass. "Your ass and breasts are good looking also, just like Marley's." the Psychic trainer added. She got off the breast and ass. Then, she looked at Bianca's pussy. She gently touched it. "And your pussy looks nice, just my Goth's pussy. Let's lick each other's pussies." Caitlin added more.

Caitlin laid on the floor. Then, Bianca got atop of Caitlin in an opposite direction. They licked each other pussies. Along with that, Caitlin squeezed Bianca's ass tightly with both her hands while Bianca fingered Caitlin's asshole. "Mmm... mmm... mmm..." both girls moaned. Minutes later, the girls finally got off each other.

"That was great, Bianca. Now let's scissor together. Lay on the floor and I'll get atop of you." Caitlin said. Bianca laid flat on the floor. Caitlin laid atop of the blonde to touch her pussy with her own. Then, the two rocked back and forth. Both resumed their moaning. "I always get atop of Marley when we scissor each other like this, Bianca." Caitlin said. "Is she a tad taller than you?" Bianca asked. "Yes." Caitlin replied. "Makes sense." Bianca said. "Yeah, I know. It wouldn't look right if we would switch places." Caitlin said.

The girls kept grinding and grinding each other pussies. Then finally, they came. Their luxurious scissoring didn't last much. "Now we kiss." Caitlin said. The girls embraced a kiss on the lips. Then, they went deep inside each other's mouth, wrestling each other's tongues.

Minutes later...

The girls finally broke their kiss, which lasted 10 minutes. "You can go now." Caitlin said. "Ok, Caitlin." Bianca said. They got off each other. Then, they put their clothes, socks, and shoes back on, including their hats. Bianca grabbed her purse off the floor and put it on her shoulder. "Thank you for everything, Bianca. I truly appreciate it." Caitlin said. "It's what I do best, Caitlin. Take care." Bianca said. "You too." Caitlin said.

A minute later...

"You're Marshal, right?" Bianca asked after she went closer to Marshal. "Yes." Marshal replied. "Good. I'm Bianca, a challenger. I beat Shauntal, Grimsley, and Caitlin with my powerful Pokémon. Prepare to face my wrath!" Bianca said. "Let's see what kind of wrath you have then." Marshal said. He released Sawk in battle and Bianca released Crobat. "Try to hit his weak point while poisoning it, Crobat!" "Stone Edge, Sawk!"

The Crobat sliced the Fighting-type with his poisonous wings. The assault left a poisonous mark on Sawk. The Sawk released several stones out of the ground, hitting Crobat. The Crobat fell on the ground and fainted. Then, the Sawk dropped on the ground and fainted. "Smart strategy, Bianca." Marshal complimented. "Thanks for the compliment, Marshal." Bianca said.

She and Marshal put their fainted Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. Bianca released Victini and Marshal released Virizion. "Swords Dance, Virizion!" "Zen Headbutt that Pokémon, Victini!" The Virizion boosts his Attack with Swords Dance while Victini rush to him with an incoming headbutt. The Victini struck the legendary Pokémon with the move, knocking it near Marshal. The Virizion fainted.

"Heh... that didn't go well." Marshal said. He released Terrakion holding a Life Orb and put the Virizion back inside his ball. "Stone Edge!" "Zen Headbutt again!" The Terrakion released several stones off the ground, barely missing a charging Victini. Speaking of Victini, he struck the Rock/Fighting-type with his powerful headbutt. The Terrakion fainted. "Impressive." Marshal said.

The Fighting-type Elite Four member released Cobalion holding a Lum Berry and put the fainted Terrakion back inside its ball. "Swords Dance!" Zen Headbutt!" The Cobalion boost his Attack stat with the non-attacking move. Then, the Victini struck Cobalion after rushing to it. "Damn. I was hoping for a critical hit, but whatever. Use Zen Headbutt one more time!" "Stone Edge!" The Cobalion delivered a blow to Victini with Stone Edge after barely hitting the charging Pokémon. The Victini finally fainted.

"Finally." Marshal said with relief. "That's ok. At least I got this!" Bianca released Emboar with the same item he always carry. "Ah... an Emboar with a Quick Claw. I hope it doesn't activate. Anyway, Close Combat that Emboar, Cobalion!" "Flare Blitz!" With luck, the Emboar rush towards his foe with blazing speed, knocking him hard. The Cobalion fainted. "Wow, man... just wow..." Marshal said as he shook his head.

"Shocking, huh?" Bianca asked. "It is." Marshal replied. The Elite Four member released a Breloom holding a Choice Scarf. "Superpower, Breloom!" Flare Blitz!" The Breloom smacked Emboar hard with Superpower. Then, the pig Pokémon retaliated with Flare Blitz. Both Pokémon fainted. "Go, Hitmonlee!" Marshal released a shiny Hitmolee holding a Normal Gem and put Breloom back inside her ball.

"You can do this, Unfezant!" Bianca released her bird Pokémon and put the fainted pig back inside his ball. "Fake Out!" "Brave Bird!" The Hitmonlee clapped his hands on Unfezant's face, making him flinch. "Damn... try to use Brave Bird again!" "Hi Jump Kick!" The Hitmonlee kicked the bird Pokémon up the ceiling. The Unfezant all the way down to the floor and fainted.

"Get him, Liepard!" Bianca released Liepard out of his pokeball and put Unfezant back inside his own pokeball. "Hi Jump Kick again!" "Flinch that Hitmonlee with Fake Out, Liepard!" The Liepard flinched the Fighting-type after clapping his face. "Good Liepard. Now go with Sucker Punch!" "Hi Jump Kick again!" The Liepard lays a quick Sucker Punch on the cheek. Then, the Hitmonlee retaliated with a brutal Hi Jump Kick, sending the Dark-type Pokémon to the ceiling. After falling down, the Liepard fainted.

"You're my only hope, Kabutops!" Bianca aggressively released Kabutops and put Liepard back inside his ball. "Go with Hi Jump Kick one last time!" "Aqua Jet!" The Kabutops launches a swift attack on Hitmonlee, leaving it with small energy left. The Hitmonlee attempted to Hi Jump Kick Kabutops, but missed as Kabutops dodged it by moving his upper body down in matrix mode. The Hitmonlee kept going and crashed, result as a knockout.

"Damn... so close." Marshal cursed. He and Bianca put their Pokémon back inside their balls. "Boy, what a tough battle that was." Bianca said. "I know, right." But anyway, here's a hint where you can get to the champion since you beat the Elite Four, including myself. Touch the statue outside the towers and it'll take you all the way down to the League's corridor. Continue on and you'll eventually reach the Champion." Marshal said. "I was wondering the purpose of that statue being in the middle of the area, but thanks for the hint." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Finally, a challenger." Iris said. After Bianca reach up to her. "I am Iris, the champion." she introduced herself to Bianca. "It's so nice to meet you, Iris. I'm Bianca," Bianca said. She and Iris shook hands and then stopped. "Was it difficult for you to beat the Elite Four?" Iris asked. "Yes, especially Shauntal and Caitlin. They're tough. But anyway, let's battle." Bianca said. "Ok, but I have to warn ya. I'm tough." Iris said. "Oh, I've been there before. I'll beat ya." Bianca said.

Bianca moved slightly away from Iris. She released Emboar and Iris released Dialga. "Superpower!" "Draco Meteor, Dialga!" The Emboar rush to his bigger opponent and charged him hard with Superpower. The Dialga fainted. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Iris said. She put Dialga back inside its ball and released Palkia. "Hydro Pump that Emboar!" "Superpower again, Emboar!"

The Palkia sprayed lots of water at Emboar. The Emboar fainted. "Go, Crobat!" Bianca released Crobat and put the fainted Emboar back inside his ball. "Brave Bird, Crobat!" "Hydro Pump again!" The Crobat charged at the legendary Pokémon, giving it good damage. After taking a big hit, the Palkia attempted to retaliate after shooting water out of its mouth again, but missed. "Good, Crobat. Brave Bird again!" "Damn... Draco Meteor!"

The Crobat charged at his foe again. The Palkia collapsed and fainted. "Go, Rayquaza!" Iris released Rayquaza and put Palkia back inside its ball. "Extremespeed!" Brave Bird!" The Rayquaza charged at Crobat with quick speed. Then, the Crobat retaliated hard with Brave Bird. Both collapsed and fainted. "At least I got four more to use." Bianca said. She and Iris put their Pokémon back inside their balls. Then, Bianca released Liepard and Iris released Latias holding a soul dew.

"Use Night Slash, Liepard!" "Draco Meteor!" The Liepard slash Latias hard with his claw. The Latias fainted. "Damn critical hit..." Iris cursed. She released a Latios holding a Soul Dew like his sister. Then, Iris put the Latios back insied her ball. "Night Slash again!" "Use Dragon Pulse on that Liepard, Latios!" Again, the Liepard used the same move, hitting Latios' weak point. The Latios fainted.

"Prepare to face the wrath of Garchomp!" Iris released her last Pokémon, Garchomp, and put Latios back inside his ball. The Garchomp was holding a Choice Scarf. "Outrage, Garchomp!" "Night Slash that Garchomp!" The Garchomp quickly grabbed her foe and tossed him hard to the invisible wall. The Liepard fainted.

"Let's do this, Unfezant!" Bianca released her bird Pokémon and put the fainted Liepard back inside his ball. "Return!" The Garchomp, again, grabbed her foe with the same move and assaulted him hard by tossing him to the invisible wall. The Unfezant fainted. "Ugh..." Bianca groaned. She put the fainted Unfezant back inside his ball and released Kabutops. "Swords Dance!" For the third time, the Garchomp grabbed her opponent. Then, she tossed him to the invisible wall. The Kabutops fainted and Garchomp triggered confusion mode.

"Last chance..." Bianca said. She released Victini as her final Pokémon to battle. Then, she put Kabutops back inside his ball. "Zen Headbutt that Garchomp!" "Outrage again!" The Garchomp was able to grab Victini without damaging herself. She tossed the Victini to the invisible wall. After getting thrown by the dangerous Garchomp, the Victini retaliated with a swift headbutt.

"Use Zen Headbutt one more time!" The Garchomp rush to the smaller Pokémon and attempted to grab him, but her brain struck hard, due to being confused. The Victini hurried and used Zen Headbutt. The Garchomp finally fainted. "Man, oh man... I cannot believe this..." Iris said. She put the Garchomp back inside her ball and Bianca put her Victini back inside his ball. "Congrats, Bianca. You beat the champion. Let's go to the hall of fame room." Iris said. "Ok. Bianca said.

A few minutes later...

Bianca and Iris got out of the hall of fame room. Iris stopped while Bianca kept going. "Wait, Bianca." Iris said. Bianca stopped and turned around. "What is it, Iris?" Bianca asked. Iris went closer to the blonde. "Before you leave, how about you and I... have a little fun?" Iris replied. She gently touched Bianca's back. Then, she gently reach down to Bianca's ass and rubbed it.

"Sure, baby." Bianca said. "Good. Lay down for me so we can share a kiss on the lips." Iris said. Bianca laid down for Iris. The younger girl got atop of the blonde. Then, they embraced a kiss on the lips. Bianca reached Iris' smaller ass with her hands and squeezed them. The girls reached to each other's tongues and wrestle with the other.

A few minutes later...

Iris and Bianca broke their hot kiss. "Let's scissor together, Bianca." Iris said. The girls got off each other. Then, they remove everything off them. After going naked, the girls lay atop of each other again. Like before, Iris laid on Bianca. The two began scissoring. They moaned. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Squeeze my ass again, Bianca." Iris said. Bianca moved her hands closer to Iris' ass and squeezed them. "Good girl. Let's go faster." Iris added.

The girls moved faster and faster. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." Both moaned louder and louder as the scissoring from them kept going. "I can feel it... I can definitely feel it... hurry and make us cum together..." Iris said. "Ok, my beauty." Bianca said. The girls scissored each other as fast as they can, although they reach their limit. Finally, they came. "Yes... oh, yes... thank you..." Iris panted and so did Bianca.

After panting, the two got off each other again. They put their clothes, shoes, socks, and panties back on. Once done, Bianca grabbed her purse and put it on her right shoulder and Iris wore her crown back on her head. "I hope you come back here for a rematch, sexy." Iris said. She slapped Bianca's ass. "I will, Iris." Bianca said. She sexually retaliated with a slap on Iris' ass. Then, she left.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bianca Fly back to her home. She opened the door, distracting her old man. He was on a comfy chair watching T.V. "I did it, dad! I did it! I completed my journey!" Bianca exclaimed. "That's great, Bianca." Bianca's dad said. "So, what are you gonna do now?" he asked. "I'm going over Fennel's house so me and her can have fun." Bianca replied. "Ok, then. Have fun." Bianca's dad said. "Oh, and by the way, you can have sex with boys if you want." Bianca's dad added.

"Wow, really?!" Bianca exclaimed again. "Yes." Bianca's father replied. "Oh, thank you. You're the best." Bianca gave her old man a hug. Then, she let go. She headed out of the door. "Bye, Bianca. Take care." Bianca's father said. "You too." Bianca said. She closed the door.

The Bianca headed straight to Hilda's house. She originally planned to go to Fennel's house first, but wanted to tell Hilda and Hilbert something first. She knocked on door and moved slightly away from it, waiting for someone to open it from the inside. Finally, someone did and it was Hilda's mother. She had sperm all over her face. "Hi, Bianca." Hilda's mother said. "Hi, Hilda's mother." Bianca said. "Are you looking for Hilda and Hilbert?" Hilda's mother asked. "Yes." Bianca replied.

"They're upstairs having fun." Hilda's mother said. "I see. I gotta tell them something important." Bianca said. She went in. Then, she went upstairs while Hilda's mother closed the door before locking it. "Guys, guys. I got great news!" Bianca said, distracting a naked Hilda and Hilbert. "What is it, Bianca?" Hilda asked. She was atop of Hilbert. "My dad said that I can sex with boys." Bianca replied.

"That's great, Bianca." Hilda said. "I agree with Hilda. But anyway, which boy are you gonna have sex with? I'm sure you met some of them during your adventure." Hilbert asked. "I'm gonna have sex with you, Hilbert." Bianca replied. "Ok, Bianca. First, take off your clothes so I can see you naked body." Hilbert said. Bianca removed everything off her except for her glasses.

Hilbert got off his fuck buddy and went closer to Bianca. He looked all over Bianca's perfect body. "Nice body, Bianca. It's ten times better than Hilda's." Hilbert complimented. "Why thanks for the sweet compliment, Hilbert." Bianca said as she blushed. Hilbert grabbed Bianca's nice ass and squeezed it. Then, he move his other hand closer to Bianca's pussy and rubbed it softly.

"Oh, Hilbert. That tickles." Bianca giggled. Hilbert moved his face closer to Bianca's left cheek and licked it. "I wanna join in, guys." Hilda said. Hilda got up and went closer to her friends. She touched Bianca's breasts with both her hands. "So big..." Hilda said. She kneeled down and put her mouth on the left nipple. Then, she sucked it. She touched the other nipple and circled it gently.

"Oh, Hilda. That feels so good." Bianca said. Hilda and Hilbert continue to handle Bianca sexually, especially Hilbert. "Ok, guys. Let's do something else." Bianca said. Hilda and Hilbert got off the moaning blonde. Bianca went closer to Hilda's bed and laid flat on it. "Fuck me good, Hilbert." Bianca said. "Ok, my blonde friend." Hilbert said. He rush over to the blonde and stick his dick in her pussy. Then, he fucked her.

"What about me?" Hilda asked. "I can eat you out." Bianca replied. "Oh, goodie." Hilda said. She climbed on the bed and sat on Bianca's beautiful face. Bianca licked her pussy. Hilda moaned. "Oh, yeah. Lick that dirty pussy good, baby." Hilda said. She touched her own nipples and pinched them. "You're pussy feels so good, Bianca." Hilbert said as he continued to fuck Bianca's brains out.

"Don't shoot your sperm inside Bianca's pussy, Hilbert." Hilda said. "I won't, Hilda." Hilbert said. The fucking from Hilbert kept going and going. Also, Hilda didn't move herself away from Bianca's face. She want Bianca to eat her out as much as possible. "I can feel it reaching through the tip of my dick..." Hilbert said. He quickly got off Bianca's pussy and Hilda finally move herself away from Bianca's face.

Hilda panted with joy while Hilbert went closer to Bianca's face. Hilbert shot his sperm inside Bianca's mouth and Hilbert finally stopped panting. "Delicious." Bianca said. "Let me share some of that, sweetie." Hilda said. She moved her face closer to Bianca's and shared a tongue kiss with her. "So hot and cute." Hilbert said.

A few minutes later...

Hilda and Bianca broke their hot kiss. Bianca got out of the bed to reach her stuff. Then, she put them back on. "That was fun, guys. I hope we can do it again." Bianca said. "We will." Hilbert said. "Where are you going, Bianca?" Hilda asked. "I'm going over to Fennel's house. We're gonna have our way with each other all day and night." Bianca replied. "Ok, then. We'll see you later." Hilda said. Bianca walked out of Hilda's room and head downstairs.

The End


End file.
